Vagabonde petite fleur, trouveras-tu l'âme soeur?
by Paradoxx-ical.Mind
Summary: Sakura veut rencontrer les mages, les nobles du mal, les soldats, les zombis, les sportifs, les vampires, les exorcistes, les démons. Elle veut tout découvrir du monde, tout des âmes qui l'habitent. Elle veut savoir ce que ça fait de voyager entre différents univers; par-delà les mondes, les époques et les âges de la vie / Sakura x autres fandoms
1. Black Butler - Vincent

_**Bonsoir tout le monde!**_

 _ **Ne vous fiez pas trop au résumé un peu recherché, je ne reviens qu'avec un nouveau recueil d'OS (comme si j'en n'avais pas assez sur le feu...) qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur, à savoir: extirper Sakura de son monde original pour la recaser dans d'autres fandoms. Amours, amitiés, relations familiales: Sakura aura tous les âges, et parcourra divers mondes et tout autant d'époques.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce concept vous plaira ~**_

* * *

 **Fandom :** Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

 **Personnages principaux :** Kizashi et Sakura Haruno, Hana Kisetsu (OC), Vincent Phantomhive

 **Pairing :** Les premiers pas d'un Sakura x Vincent

 _ **Les épousailles canines**_

« J'ai rencontré un charmant jeune homme cet après-midi, je suis sûr qu'il te plairait ma chérie ! », s'exclama un homme grisonnant à la curieuse coupe fleurie en se dirigeant vers sa fille, attablée dans le jardin aux côtés de sa grand-mère pour déguster l' _afternoon tea_. « Il a tout juste vingt ans mais il est déjà en bonne voie pour succéder à l'entreprise maritime de son père. Il est très intelligent, et ma foi sans doute bel homme d'après les dires des autres femmes. Il est vicomte, en plus ! »

Kizashi Haruno prit place en face de sa chair, sourire béat aux lèvres, tandis qu'il revenait tout juste d'un déjeuner entre hommes visant à causer affaires.

« La dernière fois que vous m'avez avancé pareils arguments, père, mon promis m'a négligemment jetée sur le bas-côté au profit d'une poupée bien plus belle et distinguée que moi », répondit négligemment sa progéniture, Sakura, en reprenant une gorgée de thé au jasmin.

« Un affront envers notre noble famille ! »

« Nous ne possédons pas de hauts titres de noblesse, père. Il faudrait un jour penser à vous y accommoder. »

« Je suis baron du domaine Haruno, ma chérie, ce n'est pas négligeable tout de même ! »

« Nous restons cependant tout en bas de l'échelle hiérarchique de la _nobility_ , avec un mode de vie et des richesses relativement modestes qui ne nous permettent pas de proposer une dot suffisante à mon potentiel futur époux », exposa la jeune femme avec lucidité.

Sakura perçut le voile de tristesse qui recouvrât les pupilles rieuses de son précieux paternel à ces mots.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, père », soupira-t-elle, culpabilisée. « Vous savez que j'ai toujours apprécié notre vie éloignée des parades et du prestige malgré notre rang. Mais cela signifie également qu'un mariage avec un homme de la noblesse prestigieuse est presque inconcevable. »

« Il est hors de question que nous vous marions avec un noble issu de la _gendry_ », commenta l'aïeule restée en retrait jusque-là. « Quelle honte ce serait encore pour notre famille déjà moquée de toute part que de marier notre unique héritière à un homme de rang social inférieur ! »

« Je pense qu'il faudra un jour que vous fassiez un choix, Hana », contra placidement sa petite-fille. « Entre le déshonneur de me marier à un gueux, et celui de ne pas me marier du tout. »

« Je pense que vous devriez déjà vous estimer heureuse que nous vous laissions le bénéfice du choix, jeune fille ! La grande majorité des jeunes femmes de votre âge se sont trouvées fiancées avant même qu'elles ne soient nées. »

« J'aurais eu droit au même traitement si seulement vous aviez trouvé une famille consentante à cette époque. Mais personne n'en a jamais voulu, et ce depuis dix-neuf ans maintenant. Faites attention, je serais bientôt trop vieille pour que vous puissiez prétendre à me présenter comme épouse. »

L'ironie suintant de cette dernière phrase fut loin de convenir à la veuve.

« Avec pareille éducation, pensez-vous donc que les prétendants ne se massent pas devant nos portes », rétorqua froidement cette dernière.

« Belle-maman, ne vous fâchez pas comme cela, je vous prie », intervint Kizashi afin de tempérer les deux femmes. « Je suis sûr que nous avons encore nos chances. Je présenterais Sakura à la soirée organisée par le Comte Burton. »

« Si vous souhaitez marier votre unique fille à l'un de ces _hommes,_ faites donc. Les philanthropes ne sont que des gueux qui se cachent parmi les nobles et accueillent d'autres gueux sous leur toit. Ils entachent la noblesse de notre beau pays. »

« Ce sont des gens honorables sur qui beaucoup devraient prendre exemple », souffla Sakura.

« Faites comme cela vous chante », se vexa Hana dont les paroles ne semblaient pas être prises en compte. « Je suis de toute façon trop vieille pour m'inquiéter de cela. Je ne vivrais plus assez longtemps pour voir la famille Haruno s'écrouler. »

« Oui, bien sûr », sourit sa descendance avec une hypocrisie toute calculée. « Ce n'est pas la peine de vous aigrir davantage pour cela. Vous n'aurez de toute façon plus le temps d'assister à mon mariage. »

« Comment ai-je pu laisser feu mon époux marier ma fille au baron Haruno ? », se désola l'aïeule.

« Il a privilégié l'amour à la raison et a souhaité le meilleur pour son héritière. »

« Quoi donc ? Ce n'est pas l'argent ou le prestige qu'elle a gagné ! »

« Non. Juste le bonheur. »

* * *

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, baron Haruno », salua le vieux noble en serrant la main de Kizashi.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps, comte Burton », sourit ce dernier.

« Mademoiselle », fit ensuite le comte en baisant la main de la jeune fille.

« C'est une bien belle soirée qui s'annonce là ! », s'exclama le baron en parcourant l'assemblée animée de ses yeux pétillants. « J'ai hâte de discuter avec tous ces amoureux de la nature humaine. »

« Je n'en doute pas », rit son interlocuteur. « Je me souviens de votre belle passion pour la philanthropie. Mais laissez-moi d'abord vous présenter quelqu'un. »

Il balaya la foule des yeux avant de s'arrêter au fond de la salle.

« Ah, le voilà ! Comte Phantomhive ! »

L'homme désigné se retourna à l'appellation, une flute de champagne dans sa main gantée de noir. Il avait les cheveux d'un bleu peu commun tirant vers le gris, un visage fin orné d'un sourire de circonstance et un grain de beauté sur le haut de sa joue gauche. Il avait l'air jeune, dans le tout début de la vingtaine à n'en pas douter, et ses vêtements parfaitement coupés rehaussaient son charisme et sa stature noble. Toutefois, ce qui frappa le plus Sakura dans l'instant, ce furent ses prunelles innommables; à la fois par leur couleur, de l'ambre moucheté d'or, et par leur intensité, un mélange de lassitude, d'amusement et de bienséance - pour masquer la réalité d'une obscurité bien plus profonde, elle pouvait la percevoir tout au fond de l'iris.

La jeune Haruno frissonna – de malaise et de curiosité tout à la fois.

« Voici le baron Haruno », présenta le comte Burton tandis que les deux hommes échangeaient une poignée de mains virile, « et sa fille. »

« Sakura », précisa la jeune femme en tendant une main devant elle.

Phantomhive la happa pour y apposer ses lèvres. Le contact, aussi court fût-il, laissa son sceau sur la peau gracile. La sensation était éminemment différente qu'avec tous les hommes bourrus qui l'avaient jamais ainsi touchée. Le comte semblait bien plus élégant et distingué que n'importe quel autre noble dans ses gestes et dans son attitude.

« Enchanté », fit-il en se redressant, laissant s'échapper une voix au timbre grave, mais doux.

Le mot coulait comme du miel d'entre ses lèvres, tout aussi sucré et alléchant. Un véritable charmeur.

Néanmoins, quand bien même il souriait avec une politesse et un charisme savamment travaillés, il semblait n'éprouver aucune condescendance envers eux.

Sakura savait d'expérience que les gens jugeaient vite – nobles en tête. Son père était doté d'un physique avenant en plus d'un caractère chaleureux et d'une attitude franche. D'aucuns le pensaient naïf et niais, trop idéaliste et accessible – trop peu digne de son rang. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient le complimenter sur sa personnalité profondément bonne, tout en le taquinant au sujet de son éternel optimisme. Sakura l'admirait sincèrement pour sa bonhomie et son honnêteté. Elle était indéniablement fière d'être sa fille malgré les mauvaises langues – et sa bien-aimée grand-mère maternelle. Quand bien même elle ne trouverait jamais de mari à cause de son nom de famille; au moins elle aurait son père, et jouirait de sa liberté. Elle ne serait pas soumise à un imbécile orgueilleux et pédant qui ne la verrait que comme une poule pondeuse et un trophée à exhiber à l'occasion.

Ainsi, Phantomhive ne jugeait pas. Malgré son rang élevé, ses pupilles sombres et sa grâce quasi mystique, il respectait le petit baron Haruno.

« Malgré son jeune âge, Monsieur Phantomhive a embrassé la cause philanthrope également », expliqua le comte Burton. « Il permet d'ailleurs aux orphelins que j'ai recueilli de passer Noël et le Nouvel An dans son manoir. »

« Oh, je vois ! », s'exclama Kizashi avec admiration. « Une belle graine d'homme, que nous avons là ! »

« Je vous en prie, baron », rit le jeune homme avec une modestie calculée, « je ne fais que ce que je pense être juste. »

« Eh bien vous avez un cœur naturellement bon, c'est rare ! »

Kizashi lui accorda une tape complice dans le dos qui, loin d'offusquer le comte, le fit sourire avec amusement.

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, comte, je vais continuer les présentations auprès des autres convives », intervint Burton avec amabilité.

« Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, comte Phantomhive. »

« Moi de même, baron Haruno. »

Haruno père et Burton continuèrent ainsi leur chemin parmi les invités tandis que Sakura alla se chercher une flûte de champagne sur le buffet. Elle s'installa ensuite dans un coin de la grande salle de réception, et resta droite en observant le monde qui l'entourait.

Elle vit le comte Phantomhive qui circulait au hasard dans la pièce en admirant les peintures et autres ornements, comme pour tromper son ennui. A quelques pas de lui, des femmes de tout âge réunies en un conciliabule se mirent à glousser derrière leur main. Le jeune noble, à l'ouïe fine, se tourna en leur direction pour leur accorder un sourire qui frisait l'inconvenance accompagné d'un regard bien trop langoureux si les maris de ces dames regardaient dans cette direction. Les nobles ingénues rougirent violemment et se détournèrent pour s'éventer. Sakura ne put empêcher la commissure de ses lèvres de se retrousser face à tant de manières.

Plus loin, elle aperçut son père qui discutait vivement avec un autre homme. Elle reconnut son interlocuteur comme étant Hashirama Senju, noble de par son titre de duc - et surtout de par son cœur immense. L'on entendait beaucoup parler de son extrême bonté et de sa générosité sans faille. Cependant, contrairement à la bonne moitié des hommes – _hypocrites_ – présents, lui participait à des œuvres de charité et finançait des associations par réelle ambition. A l'instar de Kizashi, on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ses yeux agrandis par la passion reflétaient tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer à travers ses mots aux intonations joyeuses. Sakura se trouva heureuse que son père pût ainsi parler en toute liberté avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait aussi bien. L'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux assombris par l'absence de sa défunte épouse n'avait pas de prix.

Ses prunelles émeraude retombèrent sur le jeune comte. Il semblait à la fois partout et nulle part, se glissant comme une ombre à travers les convives et se faisant voir quand il en avait envie. Il furetait près d'elle le long du buffet, admirant les mets proposés avec une note de gourmandise qui amusa Sakura. Un homme dans la cinquantaine s'approchait de lui à petits pas timides, les yeux écarquillés sous ses lunettes rondes. Une ligne humide se dessinait depuis sa tempe jusqu'au bas de sa joue. Haruno ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais elle vit la main tremblante du vieil homme se soulever avec difficulté et atteindre celle du Phantomhive. Rustre et velu, l'appendice au bout de son bras semblait bien insultant envers la main longue et fine du comte. Sakura se plut à penser avec humour que le plus jeune devait être bien content de porter des gants. La bouche du quinquagénaire se tordit pour balbutier ce que la rose parvint à décrypter comme les mots « baron Kelvin ». Son homologue lui offrit un doux sourire de sa composition en se présentant à son tour, dégoulinant de joie factice et de condescendance à peine voilée.

Sakura rit sous son éventail de la transe dans laquelle s'était plongé le baron Kelvin à la tonalité envoutante de la voix de velours. Avec son physique un peu rondouillet et ses débuts de ridules, le rouge sur ses joues lui donnait l'air d'un enfant un peu trop grand pour s'extasier ainsi devant l'objet de son admiration. A vrai dire, si la rose n'était pas issue d'une bonne famille, elle pourrait même le trouver un brin pervers dans ses actes.

Phantomhive connaissait son pouvoir d'attraction et en jouait impunément.

« N'avez-vous donc jamais pitié ? », demanda Sakura au mystérieux noble qui passait devant elle pour se servir un amuse-bouche.

« Jamais », chantonna le comte avec un clin d'œil mutin bien inconstant.

* * *

« Nous avons reçu une lettre de la part du comte Phantomhive ! », s'exclama Kizashi Haruno en se précipitant dans le salon vers sa fille et sa belle-mère qui buvaient leur thé matinal.

Et dire que Sakura n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire de ses journées ! Cette invitation se présentait comme une aubaine.

« Un comte ? », demanda la vieille femme en arquant un de ses sourcils sévères, piquée par la curiosité.

« Nous l'avons rencontré la semaine passée chez le comte Burton », expliqua sa petite-fille avec un léger sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Pouvoir se moquer de son aïeule à ses dépens était chose rare et elle ne manquait jamais d'en profiter – toujours à la limite de la décence, bien entendu. Bien qu'elle dût avouer être surprise par cette initiative inopinée de la part du comte. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots, quelques regards à la volée qui s'étaient croisés.

« Que dit la lettre ? », interrogea l'ainée en trempant ses lèvres dans la boisson chaude, ignorant superbement l'œillade ô combien irritante de Sakura.

« Je ne l'ai pas ouverte », dit l'homme en tendant l'enveloppe à la rose. « Il est précisé qu'elle est adressée à Sakura Haruno. »

« Un homme qui ne passe pas par le père pour écrire à une femme ? », s'indigna Hana. « Quelle inconvenance ! »

« Ainsi, même les comtes peuvent agir comme des gueux », commenta la jeune femme en décachetant la lettre aux armoiries des Phantomhive.

Le papier noble, immaculé, était parcouru de peu d'écritures. Ses yeux glissèrent avec aisance sur les quelques lignes bouclées et aérées rédigées de la main du comte, jusqu'à s'attarder sur la signature en bas de page. _Vincent Phantomhive_. Ainsi, c'était là son prénom.

La demande, formulée avec convenance, lui proposait de venir prendre le thé au manoir ce samedi. Quoique, la formule était plus explicite; il lui offrait de venir le rejoindre autour d'une table pour déguster un thé sous les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi – c'était on ne peut plus familier que ce que la décence approuvait entre un homme et une femme qui ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une fois. Cela plut beaucoup à l'espiègle Sakura.

« Alors, que dit-il ? », s'impatienta son père qui trépignait à ses côtés.

« Il m'invite à boire le thé dans son jardin ce samedi », répondit la rose en repliant soigneusement la lettre sur ses genoux.

« C'est merveilleux ! », s'enthousiasma Kizashi. « Vous voyez, belle-maman, vos craintes étaient infondées ! »

« Puis-je lire cette lettre ? », demanda cette dernière, les lèvres pincées.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire », refusa la jeune noble en refermant l'enveloppe. « Ce mot m'est adressé et ne contient rien de plus que cette proposition. »

« J'espère au moins que c'est un homme respectable », lâcha froidement la veuve, méfiante.

« Il est parfait ! », rassura le baron. « Il est jeune et bel homme, avec des manières qui feraient envie à plus d'un ! Il est déjà chef de sa famille qu'il dirige avec beaucoup d'aisance et il est de plus en plus reconnu dans le cercle de la _nobility_. »

Sakura laissa tout le loisir à son père d'exposer les nombreuses qualités du comte Phantomhive – de _Vincent_. Elle lui faisait confiance pour grossir le trait.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux qui se profilait derrière le verre de la fenêtre, et se fit la réflexion, le regard pensif, qu'il avait la même teinte que la chevelure du noble en cette journée pluvieuse.

* * *

La voiture contourna l'îlot central de l'immense jardin et s'arrêta juste devant le grand escalier qui trônait devant la double porte d'entrée du manoir Phantomhive.

Kizashi poussa la porte en bois et sortit le premier du véhicule, accueilli dans les règles par le majordome de la famille. Bien que l'invitation ait été toute adressée à Sakura, son père se devait tout de même de l'accompagner lors de sa première rencontre avec un autre homme dans des circonstances plus familières. La grand-mère, partagée entre sa curiosité et sa vexation quant au comportement triomphant et juvénile de sa petite-fille, avait finalement décidé de rester au domaine Haruno. Grand bien lui fasse, pensait Sakura, soulagée de son absence.

Elle s'aida de la main que lui tendait le majordome pour descendre de la voiture à son tour.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au manoir Phantomhive », s'inclina-t-il face à ses deux invités. « Je suis Tanaka, l'intendant en chef du domaine. Votre hôte vous attend dans le hall, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Tanaka, avec son monocle, ses cheveux grisonnants et sa moustache, avait l'air bien sympathique dans la force de ses quelques soixante ans et Sakura lui offrit donc un sourire doux et sincère avant de lui emboiter le pas, relevant légèrement les pans de son habit pour ne pas le souiller de terre.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une belle toilette - sans paraitre trop distinguée non plus. Sa robe, aux couleurs discrètes mais non moins chatoyantes, bien que restant coûteuse, ne compressait pas horriblement sa poitrine et ne mettait aucune partie de son corps réellement en valeur. Elle était ample et vaporeuse, le col sagement arrondi à distance respectable de ses seins, les manches longues finement travaillées pour donner de la noblesse à l'ensemble. Elle avait simplement noué une ceinture autour de sa taille pour la marquer et ne pas paraitre trop décontractée. L'atmosphère familière que tentait d'instaurer le comte lui seyait bien et elle ne souhaitait pas s'embarrasser des convenances en s'engonçant dans une robe hors de prix et inconfortable. Elle n'avait que faire de le séduire; s'il l'avait invitée, cela voulait bien dire qu'elle avait su retenir son attention lors de leur première entrevue.

Comme indiqué, le comte les attendait tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le manoir. Le sourire courtois qu'il affichait semblait plus sincère – moins crispé – que l'autre soir. L'absence de la foule devait y jouer un rôle. Le comte Phantomhive n'invitait pas n'importe qui dans sa demeure. Il échangea une nouvelle poignée de main avec Haruno père en échangeant des paroles de circonstance. Kizashi alla jusqu'à taquiner son hôte au sujet de sa fille qu'il avait si gracieusement invitée.

« Vous me voyez navré de ne pas vous avoir demandé la permission avant de prendre contact avec votre fille », s'excusa Vincent avec embarras. « J'ai parfois tendance à agir au mépris des convenances. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça », rit son homologue. « Je comprends tout à fait. J'ai moi-même bien du mal à me plier à certaines règles. »

« Vous m'en voyez soulagé. »

Vincent se tourna ensuite vers Sakura. Il prit galamment la main droite de la jeune femme dans la sienne et se pencha pour la baiser. Le contact fut plus appuyé cette fois-ci, loin du frôlement de la première fois, comme s'il gravait le sceau de ses lèvres sur la peau de pêche. Il darda également ses pupilles mordorées dans ses jumelles. Les longs cils qui bordaient ses prunelles lui octroyaient un regard langoureux diablement séduisant. Sakura le soutenait sans peine, les yeux mi-clos charmeurs et un rictus innocent peint sur son visage délicat. Ils étaient loin des politesses premières et s'adonnaient à présent à un jeu qui ne se jouait qu'à deux. Vincent ne manqua pas de laisser les doigts féminins glissés sur sa paume tandis qu'il relâchait son étreinte.

Il désigna ensuite d'un geste de la main la direction à suivre.

« Nous prendrons le thé sous le patio. »

Kizashi avança dans le couloir tandis que le comte proposa son bras à la jeune femme. Cette dernière accepta bien évidemment et ils déambulèrent jusqu'à destination au gré des indications du maître de maison. Ils traversèrent ainsi la grande salle à manger et empruntèrent un corridor qui les mena vers l'extérieur. Une table apprêtée se dessina sous leurs yeux, habillée d'une nappe blanche et surmontée d'un service à thé et de mets sucrés. Deux hommes y étaient déjà installés.

« Je vous présente Diederich von Wolf et Klaus, mes deux associés allemands », présenta Vincent. « Messieurs, voici le baron Haruno et sa fille, Sakura. »

Les présentations faites, chacun prit place autour de la table, la rose ayant été invitée à s'assoir aux côtés du comte. Son père prit place en face et amorça presque instantanément la discussion avec les deux allemands. Si ces derniers furent d'abord surpris par la gentillesse non feinte et le débit de paroles du baron, ils s'y accommodèrent vite avec le sourire. Kizashi était un homme d'une grande curiosité qui rêvait de pouvoir connaitre le monde. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il s'intéressa de près à ce que ses interlocuteurs avaient à lui apprendre au sujet de l'Allemagne. Sakura suivait la conversation en savourant sa boisson parfumée à la bergamote, attentive à tout ce qui disait. Friande de lecture, elle pouvait modestement affirmée être une femme très cultivée, et elle aimait à enrichir ses connaissances dès que l'occasion le lui permettait.

« Monsieur Haruno », interrompit Vincent après quelques minutes de bavardages. « Me permettez-vous d'emmener votre fille se balader dans le jardin ? »

« Bien sûr, faites donc », sourit le baron avec un regard tendre pour sa chair. « Pensez juste à me la rendre avant la nuit », plaisanta-t-il.

« Ah, je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre », répondit Phantomhive en rentrant dans son jeu. « Tout dépendra de l'agréabilité de sa compagnie. »

« Vous me la rendrez bien vite, dans ce cas ! », s'exclama Kizashi en partant dans un grand rire sous l'amusement de ses nouveaux compères.

Sakura eut un sourire doux. Elle apprécia que leur hôte et ses amis fussent si aimables et décontractés, et qu'ils prenaient ainsi les remarques de son père avec humour.

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser », s'excusa Vincent avant de partir.

Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, le bleu et la rose se mirent à marcher tranquillement sur le petit sentier qui serpentait entre la verdure du domaine. Tout était magnifique et impeccablement entretenu. Le temps, chaud et agréable, était également propice à leur promenade.

« Vos cheveux ont vraiment une couleur magnifique », complimenta Vincent pour briser le silence.

Interrompue dans sa contemplation, Sakura releva la tête vers son compagnon. Il la regardait, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, les yeux rendus brillants par l'éclat du soleil qui se reflétait dans le doré de ses prunelles. Il y avait également au fond de son regard une lueur de défi. Sans doute cherchait-il à deviner quelle réaction elle aurait. La rose se contenta d'un rictus poli et d'un regard ingénu. Mais ses joues ne rougirent point, et ses paupières mi-closes par la luminosité camouflaient en réalité une intensité bien plus enjôleuse à travers les cils recourbés.

« Je vous remercie », dit-elle simplement en détournant les yeux pour fixer l'horizon, feignant la décontraction face à l'éloge. « Les vôtres ne sont pas banal non plus. Ils me font penser à la couleur d'un ciel d'automne, au moment où les nuages s'amoncellent pour teindre le bleu de nuances de gris. »

« Vous semblez avoir un talent certain pour la poésie », fit remarquer le comte en regardant lui aussi droit devant. « Quel dommage que le rose du printemps soit si peu assorti au gris de l'automne. »

« Vous pensez que ces deux saisons sont inconciliables ? »

« Pas vous ? »

« Si nous avions été les extrêmes, l'été et l'hiver, sans doute que nous serions trop différents pour coexister. Mais le printemps et l'automne ont un point commun: ce sont des saisons bâtardes. En ce sens, elles devraient pouvoir se rapprocher. »

« C'est un point de vue intéressant. Vous nous comparez donc à des bâtards ? »

« Je tiens à préciser que c'est vous qui avez lancé le sujet. »

Vincent se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« Vous êtes très distrayante, mademoiselle Haruno. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment interpréter cette remarque. »

« Je pense que c'est un compliment. Je vous trouve intéressante, ce qui n'est pas un trait commun à toutes les femmes. »

« Vous n'avez jamais su trouver de partenaire de jeu ? », interrogea Sakura avec malice, démontrant ainsi au comte qu'elle avait cerné son caractère.

« Malheureusement », soupira exagérément celui-ci. « Mise à part ma jeune sœur, France, aucune femme n'a su trouver grâce à mes yeux. »

« Puis-je prétendre à ce rôle ? »

« Vous êtes en bonne voie. »

Leurs prunelles restèrent accrocher un moment, partagées entre le défi, l'espièglerie et le sérieux.

« Installons-nous ici », offrit le comte après quelques instants en désignant un banc d'un geste de la main.

Il se situait juste devant un petit étang fleuri de nénuphars et dont le mouvement de l'eau laissait apparaitre la couleur de poissons exotiques.

Sakura s'adossa confortablement contre le bois, puis releva la nuque afin de laisser les rayons du soleil inonder son visage. La présence de l'homme à ses côtés était plaisante tandis que leurs bras se frôlaient avec indolence.

« La chaleur ne vous incommode-t-elle pas ? », s'enquit Vincent. « Je peux vous faire apporter une ombrelle, si vous le souhaitez. »

« Surtout pas », sourit la rose en rouvrant ses émeraudes pour les glisser sur le visage du comte. « Le soleil est très agréable. »

Percevant l'éclat d'un bijou entre les mèches longues qui encadraient le visage masculin, Sakura fronça légèrement ses sourcils fins et porta sa main à l'oreille de l'homme. Soulevant les cheveux bleus avec délicatesse, elle vit alors la petite boucle noire qui ornait son lobe.

« Un homme de votre rang qui se perce les oreilles, voilà qui est étrange », commenta-t-elle alors avec une intonation curieuse.

« Cela est plus discret qu'un collier, vous en conviendrez », sourit Phantomhive, loin de s'offusquer d'un geste si familier.

« Un collier ? »

« Avez-vous déjà entendu d'un noble infâme que l'on désignerait comme étant le chien de garde de la reine ? »

La bouche de la jeune femme forma un joli « o » surpris.

« C'est vous ? », demanda-t-elle, oubliant momentanément toute convenance.

Vincent fut secoué d'un petit rire.

« Cela vous surprend-il à ce point ? », interrogea-t-il en retour, le regard malicieux.

« Une fois la surprise passée, pas tellement », répondit la jeune femme après réflexion. « J'en avais déjà entendu parler, et vous m'avez l'air de correspondre parfaitement au profil d'un tel homme. »

« Est-ce un compliment ? »

« J'insinue par-là que vous êtes bel homme et que vous en avez tout-à-fait conscience. Vous savez jouer habilement de votre charisme naturel afin de séduire les gens. Mais vous possédez également une lueur dans votre regard, selon la personne à qui vous vous adressez, hautaine, qui marque votre ennui vis-à-vis de gens que vous méprisez. Une fois même j'ai cru voir une nuance beaucoup plus sombre dans l'ambre de vos yeux. Vous vous parez de velours mais vous cachez quelque chose d'autrement plus cruel en vous. »

« C'est un compliment, donc », affirma le conte, un sourire énigmatique ourlant ses lèvres.

Sakura darda pourtant des prunelles sérieuses sur lui.

« En quoi cela consiste-t-il exactement ? Je connais la théorie, certes, mais qu'est-ce que votre statut implique réellement ? »

« Eh bien », soupira Vincent en laissant son regard se perdre dans l'onde. « Je reçois mes ordres directement de la Reine qui me charge des affaires… dérangeantes, dirai-je. Celles qui ont lieu dans les bas-fonds de la capitale et qui impliquent des personnes aux mœurs douteuses. Mon rôle est d'empêcher ces manigances de faire surface, et donc de toujours opérer en toute discrétion. »

La rose continuait de le fixer, cherchant à le sonder derrière le rictus qu'il semblait afficher en toute circonstance.

« Cela fait-il de vous un homme aussi impitoyable et insensible que les rumeurs le prétendent ? »

Vincent fit pivoter sa tête pour regarder la jeune femme.

« Je puis me montrer relativement cruel certes, mais j'estime que mes émotions sont restées intactes jusqu'à présent. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Sakura s'accentua.

« Arrêtez donc de sourire, dans ce cas ! Une telle hypocrisie me fait penser à tout sauf à un homme sensible ! »

Cette remarque n'eut que le mérite de renforcer le sourire du noble.

« Vous vous impliquez beaucoup trop, chère Sakura, et vous vous emportez pour des broutilles. Prenez-vous toujours les choses aussi à cœur ? »

« Aurai-je fait vibrer une corde sensible, _mon cher_ Vincent, pour que vous détourniez le sujet de la sorte ? », cracha presque la rose, irritée par l'ironie flagrante dont faisait preuve le conte.

Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'être une minuscule souris face au cerbère de la reine prisonnière, même, de ses crocs acérés. Il jouait avec elle comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle autre de ses victimes, et Sakura avait le goût amer de la trahison qui lui collait au palais. Loin du charme et de la séduction des premiers temps qui lui avaient tant plu, il ne subsistait que la réalisation de s'être faite manipulée depuis le début.

Et Vincent, lui, continuait de sourire.

« Vous me voyez navrée, conte, de devoir dès à présent vous abandonner », lâcha subitement la rose en se relevant avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. « Mais je pense m'être lourdement fourvoyée à votre sujet et je ne pense pas que ma place soit ici. »

L'expression de l'homme se fana presque imperceptiblement tandis qu'il se mit à la hauteur de sa convive. Il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer une parole ou un autre mouvement que la rose l'interrompit.

« Inutile de me raccompagner, je préfère marcher seule jusqu'à la voiture et y attendre mon père. »

Faisant volte-face, Sakura se dirigea d'un pas aussi rapide que le lui permettait sa toilette vers l'entrée du manoir.

« Sakura, attendez ! », la héla tout de même Phantomhive en se précipitant à sa suite.

« J'aime beaucoup jouer, comte, et j'ai notamment apprécié le faire avec vous », confia la jeune femme, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir la gorge nouée par des sanglots de frustration. « J'ai également en mépris la plupart des convenances, mais je possède aussi une limite. Si vous vous comportez dans la vie comme vous le faites dans l'ombre, je ne pense pas que nos personnalités puissent être compatibles. »

« Sakura ! », répéta Vincent en lui attrapant fermement le poignet cette fois-ci.

La susnommée se retourna alors.

« Vous ne souriez plus », constata-t-elle simplement avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, les yeux humides.

« Personne ne me demande jamais d'arrêter de sourire, habituellement », soupira le conte en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux, le regard détourné.

« Parce que les gens se laissent berner, et j'ai failli moi aussi. »

Le reproche dans sa voix parut toucher l'homme.

« Je ne cherche pas à me jouer de vous Sakura. Je vous apprécie beaucoup. »

« Je pense aussi aimer votre compagnie mais l'ambivalence de votre caractère ne me plait guère. Peut-être que c'est l'habitude qui vous dicte de vous parer à chaque instant de votre expression fausse, mais même ainsi je ne pourrais le supporter davantage. »

Vincent resta silencieux pour la première fois, incapable de trouver quoi répondre à cela.

« Laissez-moi partir maintenant, s'il vous plaît. »

Le conte ne desserra pas sa prise.

« Je sais faire la part des choses, je vous l'assure », souffla-t-il en plongeant ses prunelles dans celles face à lui. « Quand bien même j'éprouve du mal à le montrer, je sais accorder de l'importance à la vie – je sais lesquelles n'en ont que très peu, et celles qui méritent d'être chéries. Je me comporte de la même façon avec tout le monde, mais je fais une différence, croyez-le. »

Sakura le jaugea longuement.

« Vous êtes bien plus maladroit que je ne l'imaginais », fit-elle finalement en haussant un sourcil.

Ce fut un rictus penaud qui peignit les traits du conte à cet instant – plus authentique qu'aucun autre.

Posant sa main sur celle qui enserrait son poignet, Sakura reprit avec douceur : « Je peux comprendre que vos gants noirs de noble infâme soient sans doute imbibés de sang rouge. Mais vos mains telles que je les vois aujourd'hui, blanches et lisses, n'ont sans doute rien connu de tout ça. Ce sont elles que vous me montrez aujourd'hui, et à leur image, c'est cette partie de vous que je veux côtoyer et mieux connaître. »

« Mon rôle de chien fait également partie intégrante de moi-même et je ne puis m'en débarrasser complètement », posa Vincent, l'air désolé. « Si vous ne pouvez accepter cette part de ma personnalité, je suis disposé à vous laisser partir. »

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres.

« Votre sarcasme, votre cynisme, votre humour douteux, votre talent pour la répartie – je ne souhaite pas que vous niez tout cela, parce que ce sont des traits que j'adore chez vous. Ce que je n'apprécie pas réside dans la manie que vous avez de vouloir tout contrôler – les gens, la situation, la conversation que vous tenez. Si j'ai une doléance à vous faire part, ce serait celle de ne pas laisser vos activités canines empiéter sur votre relation avec vos proches. »

« Mes activités canines ? », répéta le comte, un brin surpris par cette qualification audacieuse. « Comment suis-je censé prendre cette appellation ? »

« De la manière la plus normale qu'il soit, mon cher Vincent », répondit Sakura avec une fausse platitude. « Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un chien dans ces moments-là, après tout. »

Le noble rit franchement sous le regard adouci de sa compagne.

« C'est ainsi que je vous préfère », confia cette dernière avec sincérité.

Vincent se pencha vers elle pour amoindrir leur proximité et réaffirmer l'intimité qu'ils avaient tout juste su frôler plus tôt dans la journée. Il libéra enfin le poignet gracile afin de mieux glisser ses doigts sur la paume féminine jusqu'à happer la main toute entière dans une étreinte chaude.

« Seriez-vous ainsi prête à rester aux côtés d'un vulgaire chien de garde ? », murmura-t-il de sa voix velouté, son souffle soulevant quelques mèches rosées tant il s'était approché de Sakura.

« Je suis prête à devenir une noble du mal et à vous suivre dans les bas-fonds de Londres », assura celle-ci sur le même ton enjôleur.

« Je n'en demandais pas tant. »

« Moi non plus. »

A ces mots, elle rompit la courte distance qui les séparait encore et osa caresser les lèvres du comte Phantomhive des siennes. Le contact fut étonnamment délicieux tandis que les lamelles de chair, bien que masculines, se révélèrent agréablement pleines et satinées.

« Quelle frivolité ! », s'étonna fort peu naturellement Vincent en se redressant. « Embrasser un homme dès votre deuxième rencontre avec lui, avec en plus votre père non loin. Vous n'avez vraiment pas froid aux yeux, miss Haruno ! »

« Ne jouez pas les prudes, comte Phantomhive », susurra la jeune femme, le regard langoureux sous ses cils recourbés. « Ou bien était-ce là votre premier baiser ? »

« Prenez garde, Sakura », la prévint son interlocuteur avec tout autant de zèle. « Il suffit que je fasse preuve d'un peu plus de charme et je me glisse dans votre couche avant même nos fiançailles. »

« Mais de quelles fiançailles parlez-vous donc ? », questionna Sakura en haussant un sourcil circonspect qui se voulait hautain. « Vous allez bien vite en besogne. Il n'a jamais été question de mariage, mon cher. »

Vincent dévoila le blanc de ses dents dans un rire clair tandis qu'il enroulait son bras autour de celui de sa compagne afin qu'ils puissent reprendre leur chemin ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà ~ En espérant que ce premier OS vous aura plu! Vincent est sans doute un peu OOC sur la fin; mais il a beau être charmant, il est aussi ultra difficile à exploiter!**_

 _ **Je préfère ne pas vous donner de date précise quant à la prochaine publication, mais le second OS concernera sûrement un fandom un peu moins connu: celui de Rokka no Yuusha qui est récemment paru en anime ~ Je mettrais plus particulièrement en scène le sauvage Hans Humpty que j'adore! (et ce dans un petit pairing avec Sakura, si vous me le permettez ;-) )**_

 _ **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis!**_


	2. Rokka no Yuusha - Hans

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite encore mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année 2016, il n'est pas trop tard ;-)**_

 _ **Voici donc le second OS ~ J'ai précisé cette fois-ci le résumé du manga, et j'ai aussi fait une brève présentation du personnage pour ne pas vous freiner dans votre lecture si vous ne connaissez pas le fandom. J'actualiserais aussi la photo de couverture pour mettre à chaque fois l'image du personnage en question afin que vous puissiez l'avoir en tête. Pour plus de précisions, Google reste votre fidèle ami :-P**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Fandom :** Rokka no Yuusha/Les héros des six fleurs

 **Personnages principaux :** Sakura Haruno, Hans Humpty

 **Pairing :** Sakura x Hans

 **Résumé du manga :** Quand le Majin, une entité démoniaque née 1000 ans auparavant et scellée par la Sainte de la Fleur Unique, se réveille à nouveau, la déesse de la destinée désigne six guerriers à qui elle accorde le pouvoir de sauver le monde. Apparait alors sur le corps de chacun de ces héros le tatouage d'une fleur à six pétales et vient l'heure pour eux de se réunir.

 **Présentation du personnage :** Hans Humpty est l'un de ces six héros. Elevé par des chats, il en a hérité l'apparence et le comportement. C'est un tueur à gages, considéré comme le deuxième héros le plus redouté, à la fois par sa force et par son intelligence.

 **Contexte de l'OS :** Il se situe avant la nomination des six héros. Il narre la rencontre entre Hans et Sakura jusqu'à l'apparition du tatouage. Je précise que tout est inventé et que rien de ce que je raconte ne correspond réellement à l'intrigue du manga.

* * *

 _ **Héros déchu**_

Hans Humpty – volumineux cheveux gris masquant des yeux pourtant vifs, sourire mesquin fleurissant en permanence sur ses lèvres fines, canines pointues, ongles acérés; grand par la taille, mince de gabarit, mais fort de ses muscles entrainés. Souple, agile, rapide, il se mouvait tel un félin parmi les ombres du jour et les lueurs de la nuit. Expérimenté et professionnel, il restait invisible aux yeux des bonnes gens ordinaires et se parait d'une auréole de mystère. Assassin à plein temps, érudit à ses heures perdues; peu savaient son métier, moins encore avaient ouï dire de son affect.

Insaisissable de nature, mais prévisible à sa guise. Révélé quand il en avait l'envie, dévoilé quand il accordait sa confiance. Cruellement amusé lors de l'achèvement de ses contrats, tendrement taquin dans l'intimité de sa hutte délabrée. Amant à chaque seconde par la pensée, trop rarement à son goût par les actes.

Hans était un voleur et un assassin; un tueur à gages.

Jamais – ô grand jamais - il n'effectuait le moindre travail sans exiger de récompense en contrepartie, jusqu'au jour où il croisa le chemin d'une femme bien trop charmante pour la laisser dans le besoin. Elevé parmi les chats, il s'était naturellement accommodé à leur vie faite d'indépendance, mais on lui avait également enseigné qu'il était essentiel de garder à ses côtés une personne de confiance à qui réclamer de l'affection.

Lorsque Sakura Haruno avait surgi devant lui au détour d'un sentier au beau milieu de la forêt, échevelée, les cheveux curieusement roses emmêlés, les yeux jade brillants d'angoisse, la respiration haletante d'avoir trop couru et les membres tremblants sous l'adrénaline qui commençait à peine à retomber, Hans avait su que cette personne était apparue sous ses yeux. Croyant dur à toutes les légendes et autres superstitions dont il avait pu se gorger au travers des livres, il avait d'abord cru à une sorte d'apparition divine; un esprit de la forêt qui serait venu se révéler à lui. Ses yeux d'ordinaire cachés sous son épaisse frange s'étaient dévoilés par leur démesure, écarquillés de stupeur et d'admiration face à la _kami_ aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Il ne s'était arraché à sa contemplation mystique qu'au moment où elle avait imploré son aide. Se laissant tomber à genoux devant lui, elle avait pudiquement baissé la tête pour cacher ses larmes naissantes avant d'entamer une faible litanie faite d'explications entrecoupées d'excuses et d'appels au secours. Elle avait chuchoté, la gorge serrée, qu'on la pourchassait à cause de sa chevelure incarnadine si semblable à la couleur des fleurs de cerisier; arbre tant détesté dans son royaume natal car réputé pour porter malheur à quiconque en percevait les nuances de rose. Sous l'autorité apeurée de ses parents, elle avait toujours tu son prénom et consciencieusement camouflé sa tête sous un capuchon, jusqu'au jour inévitable où, les mains pleines de victuailles en revenant du marché, elle fut surprise par une bourrasque de vent et incapable de rabattre la capuche sur son front. La diligence royale, qui circulait dans la Grand'Rue juste à cet instant en direction du château, passait devant elle tandis que le prince aperçut la couleur de ses cheveux. Maudit par cette vision, ce fut la débandade dans la rue et on ordonna à l'escorte du souverain d'arrêter la sorcière. La paysanne, abasourdie, n'avait pu qu'abandonner ses paquets avant de faire volte-face sous la menace des lances et des épées, courant du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, continuant à courir longtemps, à courir encore, sans relâche depuis lors.

 _Aidez-moi, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît à fuir le plus loin possible._ La jeune femme reniflait en serrant fort des mottes de terre entre ses doigts déjà bien amochés.

S'étant rapproché jusqu'à la surplomber de toute sa hauteur, Hans avait glissé ses prunelles perçantes sur sa tunique déchirée, son pantalon en lambeaux et ses pieds nus sanguinolents. Le tissu fin du reste de vêtements qu'elle portait ne cachait de toute évidence aucune poche pleine d'argent, et aucun objet de valeur ne se dessinait sur sa peau gracile. Il posa alors un genou à terre afin de s'abaisser à sa hauteur, et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour lui relever le visage. De son autre main, il caressa une mèche de cheveux – rêche quand il en atteignait la pointe, mais étonnamment plus douce à mesure qu'il se rapprochait des racines. Il nicha ensuite son nez félin au creux de son cou dégagé et en huma l'odeur sucrée des fleurs mêlée au sel piquant de la sueur. Puis, il fixa son regard dans le sien, se gorgea de l'émeraude précieux de ses orbes étincelants, avant de retracer du bout de sa langue râpeuse le sillon tracé par une de ses larmes.

Il avait en face de lui une quasi déesse – quasi parce qu'elle était bien réelle; il pouvait la toucher, la sentir, la goûter. Par sa seule présence et pour l'avoir laissé se nourrir d'elle, la jeune femme aux airs de _kami_ avait déjà largement payé le prix de ses services les plus luxueux. _Je vais vous aider_. Devant ses prunelles reconnaissantes, il avait poussé le zèle jusqu'à demander : _Votre nom ?_

 _Sakura. Haruno Sakura._

Il n'avait plus jamais su la quitter depuis cet instant, déjà survenu deux années plus tôt.

Hans l'avait emmenée dans la hutte qui lui servait de logement lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, lui précisant que c'était une première mesure de sécurité avant de lui faire passer la frontière. Mais les jours, puis les semaines et les mois avaient rapidement passé, et Sakura n'avait jamais franchi la frontière. Hans avait feint que les soldats y étaient postées trop nombreuse ment pour se trouver une excuse, et Sakura n'avait jamais nié son attachement croissant pour son sauveur et l'écoutait toujours se justifier avec le sourire.

Une routine s'était installée entre eux tandis que le tueur à gages avait repris son activité afin de gagner le nécessaire pour vivre, et tous deux avaient appris à se connaître mieux au fil du temps. En plus d'avoir le physique d'une déesse, la jeune femme possédait la même fascination que lui pour le savoir et l'exploration. Elle n'avait acquis que plus de divinité à ses yeux.

C'était elle qui lui avait fait découvrir le passage secret derrière la grande bibliothèque du royaume de Piena, et ce fut là qu'ils passèrent par la suite nombre de leurs nuits, blottis l'un contre l'autre à se gaver d'ouvrages sur l'immensité du monde.

Ce fut précisément durant l'une de ces escapades idylliques qu'il découvrit l'entière vérité. Hans en avait beaucoup rit au départ; il s'était tant moqué de ces gens que l'on auréolait de prestige et qui se paraient de gloire alors qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir qu'il n'en était rien en réalité. Ces personnes étaient risibles et pitoyables, que des héros minables.

Et pourtant, s'il avait su.

Un soir, ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre après le dîner, allongés sur le mince futon troué qui leur faisait office de couche. Mutine et gourmande, Sakura réclama encore davantage de baisers pour le dessert, et la hutte se réchauffait sensiblement à mesure que les étreintes se succédaient. Alors qu'elle abaissait tendrement le col du vêtement de son amant pour déposer une pluie de baisers sur le haut de son torse, elle s'immobilisa soudainement.

« Hans ? Il y a…une fleur, sur ta poitrine. »

Hans se releva avec précipitation pour se planter devant le petit miroir crasseux au coin de sa cabane. Il tira sur le col de sa tunique déjà bien déformée afin de dénuder le haut de son torse. Là, sur son pectoral gauche, sous ses doigts – _sous ses yeux_ -, se dessinait le symbole rond orné de six fleurs. Ses ongles acérés en tracèrent le contour, un mince filet carmin suintant de sa peau pâle. Son sourire félin laissa place à une mâchoire crispée, son inquiétude et son agacement rehaussés par ses prunelles invisibles sous son épaisse tignasse grise.

Une petite main fine vint recouvrir le sceau de sa paume chaude afin de recueillir la perle de sang et d'empêcher le jeune homme de s'abimer davantage. Elle laissa la seconde choir sur son ventre et serra sa prise autour de la frêle et dure silhouette.

« Tu es devenu un héros, non ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir ce visage. »

« Un héros ? », cracha-t-il. « Te fous pas de moi. C'est une malédiction, oui ! »

Il avait découvert la vérité au détour de la double page d'un livre retraçant l'histoire du Majin et de la Sainte à la Fleur Unique. Les annotations d'un érudit qui avait su lire entre les lignes lui avaient révélé la véritable destinée des six héros de la fleur. Il n'avait jamais été question de leur faire combattre le démon dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent un jour le vaincre définitivement. Les six personnes choisies par la déesse n'étaient rien de plus que des sacrifices, de la nourriture bonne à repaitre le Majin jusqu'à son prochain réveil. Le cycle des héros suivait celui de sommeil de la plus grande créature des ténèbres jamais apparue.

Si Hans répondait à l'appel de la déesse, il allait mourir sans autre issue possible.

Se laissant glisser contre le corps de sa compagne, il laissa sa tête choir sur son ventre arrondi.

« Ne me laisse pas partir… »

* * *

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou même à me soumettre une doléance si jamais vous souhaitez voir un personnage en particulier ~_**

 ** _J'ai déjà quelques idées pour des OS sur Kuroko no Basket, Owari no Seraph ou même Magi :-)_**


	3. Tokyo Ghoul - Ayato

**Fandom :** Tokyo Ghoul

 **Personnages principaux :** Sakura Haruno, Ayato Kirishima, Akihiro Kanou

 **Pairing :** Sakura x Ayato (suggéré et à sens unique)

 **Résumé du manga :** Dans la ville de Tôkyô, des créatures appelées « goules » sèment la terreur parmi les huamins car elles doivent se nourrir de chair humaine pour survivre. Le CCG (Centre de Contrôle des Goules) est déterminé à les traquer et à les exterminer jusqu'à la dernière.

 **Présentation du personnage :** Ayato est l'une de ces goules. Il est très violent et ne semble ressentir aucune compassion pour ses ennemis ou même pour ses alliés. Il voue une haine féroce envers les humains, en particulier contre le CCG. Son kagune est de type ailé.

 **Contexte de l'OS :** Sakura est née dotée d'un corps faible et n'a jamais connu que sa chambre d'hôpital. Depuis la fenêtre, elle peut contempler un jeune homme ailé qu'elle prend pour un ange rédempteur. Son médecin n'est autre que le Dr. Kanou, rendu fameux par ses expériences sur l'hybridation entre humains et goules.

* * *

 _ **Vivre en toi**_

Sakura écuma un sang si vif qu'il lui abima yeux, si épais qu'il lui donna la nausée; lové contre la paume de sa main pressée contre sa bouche dégoulinante, il prenait la forme vile de tous les maux qui l'accablaient.

La douleur dans sa gorge lui vrillait atrocement les sens, ses pupilles convulsant dans un flou qui vidait à chaque fraction de seconde un peu plus le monde de sa substance, ses oreilles bourdonnant avec une telle force que le _bip_ rassurant de son électrocardiogramme ne parvenait plus à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses tympans pour la rassurer. Un millier d'aiguilles transperçaient sa peau, la couvrant d'une sueur froide qui formait la chair de poule en relief sur sa peau.

Pétrie de douleur, elle tenta de se recroqueviller sur elle-même pour retrouver un peu de chaleur, mais elle tomba de son lit en se retournant et son dos heurta durement le sol, arrachant le bouton d'appel d'urgence qui s'enclencha sous l'impact.

Rendue immobile par la force du choc, le monde recommença pourtant à bouger autour d'elle. Le martèlement des pas depuis le fond du couloir succéda au signal d'alarme; la porte s'ouvrit sans ménagement sur trois infirmiers haletants. Leurs voix affolées se superposaient dans une cacophonie aussi désagréable que vaguement rassurante. On lui plaqua un masque à oxygène sur le visage avec force sous l'urgence. Les yeux mi-clos, Sakura contemplait le plafond, essayant de se libérer de ce corps infâme qui sursautait encore violemment par à-coups sur le sol dur et froid de sa chambre d'hôpital. Mais son esprit refusait de partir, il s'accrochait à son enveloppe charnelle avec la force du désespoir : _« Vis, petite, vis ! »_ lui répétait-il à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se laisser happer par l'obscurité la plus profonde.

 _« Vis ! »_

La jeune fille accrocha de ses prunelles voilées le visage à contre-jour de son médecin. Elle devina les mèches folles libérées de sa coiffure gominée durant sa course, ses sourcils denses froncés dans l'inquiétude, les rides plus prononcées sur sa face tendue par la déception.

 _« Petite ! »_

« Il semblerait que la greffe des poumons n'ait encore une fois pas fonctionnée », souffla le chirurgien tandis que Sakura sentit la piqûre salvatrice percer son bras et ferma enfin les yeux pour un univers dénué de souffrance, guidée par le sédatif qui affluait dans ses veines en annihilant l'écho dans sa tête.

 _« … ! »_

* * *

Idéalement situé dans le 20e arrondissement de Tokyo, réputé pour être le plus calme de la ville, le centre hospitalier bénéficiait d'une réputation discrète, mais solide. Dix-sept années que Sakura y résidait dix-sept longues années d'existence au cours desquelles la jeune fille n'avait jamais connu que sa chambre triste, les couloirs stériles de l'hôpital et la cour intérieure joliment boisée pour qu'on s'y croie comme au Paradis.

Parmi les nombreuses chambres avec vue sur l'agréable jardin, Sakura, du fait des faibles revenus de son père célibataire, avait sans doute hérité de la seule dont la fenêtre donnait sur une ruelle étroite et miteuse, opposant la quiétude du 20e arrondissement à l'agitation du 14e. Chaque fois que Kizashi, qui l'élevait seul depuis sa naissance, venait lui rendre visite, il commençait par fermer impitoyablement les rideaux d'un geste sec avant de la saluer avec la tendresse infinie d'un paternel aimant et protecteur envers sa fille unique.

Pourtant, cette vue improbable sur les bas-fonds de Tokyo état devenu depuis peu son Eden à elle, sans doute encore la seule chose en plus de son père qui la rattachait à un monde qui se montrait aussi cruel envers elle. Car depuis quelques semaines, ponctuellement, un ange survolait la ruelle - et s'y arrêtait même parfois, le temps d'une lutte éphémère.

Il apparaissait à sa droite et repartait en direction de l'Ouest, défilant sous ses yeux émerveillés avec la même intensité que le Soleil, et laissant la même chaleur se propager dans son sillage. Vêtu de noir de pieds en cape, les ailes qui poussaient dans son dos offraient néanmoins un contraste splendide et agissaient comme une lumière bouillonnante de vie qui accrochait les prunelles émeraude de Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne dans les profondeurs de la rue sombre. Aussi rouges que de la lave en fusion en leur cœur, elles se dégradaient ensuite en de multiples nuances d'orange jusqu'à se border d'un pourpre envoûtant.

Lorsque le mystérieux jeune homme s'arrêtait, coupé dans son chemin céleste par de curieuses silhouettes encapuchonnées – si ternes comparées à lui -, Sakura se délectait de la danse qu'il effectuait pour retracer son chemin. Dans des mouvements amples et dynamiques, il bondissait, se ruait, esquivait, se retournait, frappait, _s'envolait_ , se morcelant en étincelles colorées qui vainquaient quiconque se dressait sur leurs passages. L'ange était gracieux dans son jeu de jambes, majestueux dans le mouvement de ses ailes. Il était si beau aux yeux de Sakura, libre comme elle aurait voulu elle-même l'être; elle qui était née avec deux moignons à la place des jambes que Dieu avait dédaigné lui accorder. Avait-elle mené une existence si affreuse lors de sa dernière vie ? Etait-elle seulement digne de contempler un tel trésor divin, elle qui était une abomination de la nature, née sans pouvoir survivre par ses propres moyens au sein de la Création ?

Sakura voulait croire plus que tout à la rédemption: elle y croyait à chaque apparition aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait; elle le crut au point que son cœur menaça d'en exploser le jour où elle put _lui_ faire face.

Encore aux prises avec de vils soldats du Diable, le bel ange dansait avec l'aisance des Cieux pour en venir à bout. Et, tandis qu'il avait bondi pour échapper à son dernier assaillant, il s'était raccroché à la surface de l'immeuble pour se stabiliser, et son regard avait fendu le sien tel le glaive divin. Les yeux écarquillés, Sakura s'était redressée autant qu'elle le pouvait sur son fauteuil roulant, voulant se rapprocher le plus possible de cet être rédempteur. Elle colla ses mains à la paroi vitrée, le souffle coupé par la beauté de ses prunelles rougeoyantes, encadrées par une chevelure bleu foncée qui semblait aussi souple dans le vent que tendre au toucher.

Une gerbe de sang gicla de son dos déchiré par la goule qu'il avait manqué de tuer, son attention détournée par la frêle humaine aux étranges cheveux roses. Sakura ne vit rien de cela; elle ne vit que le prolongement écarlate de ses ailes magnifiques. L'ange avait alors piqué droit vers le sol; la jeune fille savait intimement qu'il s'était précipité pour en finir avec son ennemi avant de filer s'occuper de ses charges divines. L'ange l'avait regardée, elle se sentait comme purifiée. Mais elle pensait bien qu'il ne pouvait se laisser détourner trop longtemps de sa Mission, et elle comprenait qu'il ne puisse rester à ses côtés plus longtemps.

Ne le voyant pas resurgir des ténèbres de la ruelle, Sakura sourit en se disant qu'il s'était déjà empressé de vaquer à ses hautes obligations.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura fut transportée sur son lit par des infirmiers qui l'emmenaient encore une fois au bloc opératoire. Marchant à ses côtés, le médecin lui expliquait qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau donneur susceptible d'aider son corps à se renforcer. Sakura n'avait toujours pas statué s'il était un émissaire de Dieu qui tenait à corriger les faiblesses innées qu'Il lui avait octroyées ou un suppôt du Diable qui se rebellait contre les autorités célestes, mais il était au moins un homme bon qui faisait tout son possible pour lui donner la force de vivre dans un monde qui n'attendait pourtant rien d'elle.

« Merci, Docteur Kanou , murmura-t-elle aussi clairement que ses poumons endommagés le lui permettaient, pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. »

Le chirurgien lui accorda un ultime sourire doux avant de recouvrir son nez et sa bouche d'un masque anesthésique.

* * *

 **Omake :**

Déjà deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que le docteur Kanou l'avait opérée pour la dernière fois, et toujours aucun signe de rejet pour l'heure. Sakura pressa une main chaleureuse contre sa poitrine, à l'endroit où son poumon droit, jusqu'alors défectueux, avait été remplacé par un nouvel organe sain.

Son corps regagnait petit à petit des forces, plus qu'il n'avait jamais pu en contenir, et le chirurgien lui avait même assuré qu'à cette allure, il pourrait très bientôt envisager de lui greffer des prothèses pour qu'elle puisse remarcher. Le nouvel oxygène qui parcourait ses veines allait lui donner des jambes – il lui ferait sans aucun doute également pousser des ailes. Sakura ne s'était jamais sentie en vie comme aujourd'hui.

« Au nom de la merde qu'on a faite de mon corps, je t'ordonne de nous faire vivre tous les deux », gronda une voix basse logée quelque part dans sa poitrine.

* * *

 ** _Et ceci marque le retour de ce recueil! J'espère que vous avez apprécié: j'ai bien conscience que l'idée est loin d'être joyeuse mais elle m'est venue des ailes, vous comprenez... Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!_**

 ** _Je m'attèle encore à l'écriture d'OS avec d'autres personnages de Tokyo Ghoul - j'ai été requinquée par les nouveaux scans ;-) -, mais n'hésitez pas non plus à me soumettre des suggestions si vous en avez (et dans la mesure ou je connais le fandom mentionné)._**

 ** _A bientôt!_**


	4. Kuroko no Basket - Nijimura

**Fandom** : Kuroko no Basket

 **Personnages principaux** : Sakura Nijimura, Shuuzou Nijimura et Shougo Haizaki

 **Pairing :** relation fraternelle Sakura x Nijimura

 **Résumé du manga :** Le club de basketball du collège Teikô est connu pour être l'un des meilleurs du pays. Au sein de l'établissement, cinq génies du sport sont connus sous le nom de « Génération des Miracles ». À la fin de leur scolarité, les cinq adolescents se dispersent dans des lycées renommés, désirant chacun mener leur équipe au sommet.

 **Présentation du personnage :** Shuuzou Nijimura est l'ancien capitaine de la première équipe du collège Teikō, ainsi que le leader de la Génération des Miracles quand ils étaient en première année. Il est de tempérament calme et bienveillant, mais peut aussi se montrer très sévère, notamment à l'encontre de Haizaki.

 **Contexte de l'OS :** Nijimura est âgé de seize ans et vient de prendre en charge la Génération des Miracles. Focus sur sa vie privée et petits moments doux entre un grand frère et sa demi-petite sœur de cinq ans.

* * *

 _ **Pour l'amour de Doudou**_

« Grand frère ? », chuchota une voix douce en poussant la porte de sa chambre à l'aide de ses deux mimines, un nounours sous le bras.

Une petite tête rose et deux billes vertes se profilèrent derrière le battant de bois, une moue contrariée gonflant ses joues couleur de pêche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? », demanda Shuuzou en se redressant dans son lit, étouffant un bâillement derrière sa paume.

Il sourit avec tendresse tandis que Sakura trottinait jusqu'à lui. Il sortit une main de sous ses couvertures pour caresser ses cheveux.

« J'arrive pas à dormir, se plaignit la petite fille en serrant la peluche contre sa poitrine.

\- Viens-là », l'invita son frère en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui.

Sakura confia le doudou à son aîné avant de poser un genou sur le bord du matelas; puis, s'aidant de ses petites mains, elle se hissa sur le lit. Plutôt que d'occuper la place restée froide aux côtés de Shuuzou, elle se colla d'autorité contre lui pour un câlin amplement mérité. L'oreille pressée contre son torse, elle sentit les soubresauts de son corps lorsqu'il se mit à rire, attendri. Il se rallongea doucement sur le matelas tandis que Sakura restât blottie tout contre son flanc. Il lui redonna son nounours et elle le plaça serré juste entre eux.

« Pour qu'il ait chaud », baragouina la petite fille, les yeux déjà lourds de sommeil.

Elle se laissa étreindre par les bras de son frère, rapidement suivis par ceux de Morphée.

* * *

Au matin, Shuuzou fut réveillé par les tremblements du petit corps pressé contre lui. Il se rendit compte que sa sœur grelottait de froid malgré la couette épaisse qui la recouvrait jusqu'au menton, ses fins sourcils roses froncés dans la gêne et ses joues rebondies teintées de rouge. Soulevant la petite sous les aisselles pour la remonter à son niveau, il pressa son front contre le sien. Sa peau était brûlante de fièvre.

« Sakura ? », souffla-t-il pour la réveiller en douceur.

La fillette papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de révéler des prunelles embuées sous ses paupières encore à demi closes.

« Ne bouge pas bébé, je reviens tout de suite. »

Shuuzou se leva précautionneusement pour aller chercher un médicament et un gant de toilette froid dans la salle de bain attenante. Sakura, petite boule de douleur, se recroquevilla le plus possible sur elle-même en serrant son doudou sous le bras et le coussin plein de l'odeur de son grand-frère dans ses mains. Ce dernier revint s'assoir au bord du lit.

« Tu te redresses un peu ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement en caressant sa joue. Il faut que tu prennes un médicament pour te sentir mieux. »

Sakura hocha faiblement la tête avant de tendre ses petits bras en direction de son aîné. Celui-ci la porta à nouveau pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Il lui tendit alors le comprimé à faire fondre sous la langue et plaça le gant de toilette sur son front. La petite se boudina tout contre son torse. Elle était mignonne à croquer, mais sa moue tristounette et la chaleur que dégageait son épiderme rappelaient à Shuuzou qu'elle allait mal.

Et Shuuzou détestait quand sa petite sœur souffrait de quelque manière que ce soit.

* * *

« Pourquoi je dois faire mes devoirs chez toi, déjà ?, se lamenta Haizaki Shougo en laissant sa tête choir mollement sur son livre de mathématiques, ses yeux criant à l'ennui.

\- Parce qu'à Teikô, on ne tolère pas les joueurs qui délaissent leurs études », expliqua Shuuzou avec sévérité.

Installés à la table de la cuisine des Nijimura, le plus âgé des deux basketteurs tentaient de faire rentrer quelques formules algébriques dans la tête de linotte de son cadet afin d'augmenter ses résultats scolaires déplorables – ou, par la présente, il était plutôt sur le pont de les lui enfoncer à coups de poings dans le crâne ! Shougo était loin d'être stupide, c'était certain; mais il ne mettait aucune motivation dans tout travail intellectuel que ce soit et préférait s'abrutir devant des jeux-vidéos toute la journée ou filer des rencards à toutes les jolies filles qu'il croisait dans la rue. Il avait beau être très doué au basket, s'il n'y mettait pas un peu du sien sur le plan scolaire, le coach n'allait pas tarder à le virer pour ses mauvaises notes et sa perpétuelle insubordination. Shuuzou semblait inflexible avec lui, mais au fond, il souhaitait que Shougo puisse s'épanouir pleinement au sein de l'équipe.

Ce dernier grogna d'insatisfaction – il était loin d'être patient et il avait l'impression que les formules mathématiques dansaient sous ses yeux en le narguant. Au moment où il parut sur le point de balancer son livre à travers la pièce, une petite chose blanche et rose fit son apparition sur le seuil de la cuisine.

Sakura, toute emmitouflée dans sa couette qui ne laissait voir plus que son visage, trottina vers son grand-frère.

« Tu as fini ta sieste ?, lui demanda Shuuzou en descendant de sa chaise pour s'accroupir devant elle.

\- J'arrive plus à dormir, balbutia la petite, encore en train d'émerger.

\- D'accord, sourit l'aîné en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu as faim ? »

La fillette hocha la tête. Tandis que Shuuzou fouillait dans les placards à la recherche d'un paquet de gâteaux, elle se rapprocha curieusement du deuxième garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle lui tapota la jambe pour attirer son attention.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?, questionna-t-elle en dardant ses immenses yeux émeraude sur lui.

\- Haizaki Shougo, grogna l'invité, bourru.

\- Tu es un ami à mon grand frère ?

\- Certainement pas ! »

Sakura continua de le fixer dans l'incompréhension.

« Hé, Nijimura !, le héla Shougo. C'est vraiment ta sœur, cette chose ? Elle te ressemble pas ! C'est lequel l'enfant caché du facteur ?

\- Ferma-la !, le réprimanda le plus âgé en faisant claquer sa main derrière sa tête. C'est ma demi-sœur, la fille que mon père a eu après qu'il s'est remarié. Elle a tout hérité de sa mère, c'est pour ça qu'on ne se ressemble pas. »

Shougo grommela en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Sakura tira sur son pantalon.

« Tu me fais un chocolat chaud, s'il te plaît ?, demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

\- T'as cru ? », lui répondit le garçon avec plus qu'agressivité qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Les lèvres de la fillette se mirent à trembler tandis que ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Shuuzou fusilla l'autre du regard. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement avant de se rattraper : « Ouais, bon, ça se fait comment ton truc ? »

Sakura rit joyeusement en sautillant – les enfants avaient ce pouvoir de changer d'humeur en un rien de temps. Son frère souffla d'exaspération devant l'ignorance de Shougo. Il prit sa sœur sous les aisselles et la souleva pour le faire s'assoir sur le plan de travail.

« Je vais faire chauffer le lait, dit-il au deuxième garçon. Sors les tasses et le cacao, en attendant. »

Il prit alors une casserole qu'il remplit de lait avant de la mettre sur le feu. Pendant ce temps, Shougo s'occupa de sa charge sous les directives d'une Sakura enchantée, puis déposa la poudre au fond des tasses. Shuuzou y versa ensuite le lait chaud et la petite mélangea le tout avec une cuillère. Haizaki s'apprêtait à se servir lorsque la fillette l'arrêta en agitant un doigt sévère devant ses yeux.

« Il manque la cannelle ! », s'indigna-t-elle.

Shougo glissa ses prunelles blasées sur l'aîné des Nijimura.

« Placard du haut », indiqua simplement celui-ci avec un rictus moqueur.

Le garçon attrapa le flacon et saupoudra légèrement les trois tasses.

« Plus ! », exigea Sakura en croisant ses petits bras sous la couette.

Il fit une deuxième tournée de cannelle.

« C'est bon, sa Majesté est contente ? »

La rosette hocha vigoureusement la tête, un grand sourire éclatant sur son minois. Elle s'empara de sa tasse et y trempa les lèvres. Elle laissa échapper un petit gloussement de bonheur.

« C'est trop bon, merci Haizaki-kun ! », s'exclama-t-elle sous le regard tendre de son frère, la lèvre supérieure barbouillée de cacao.

Shougo grogna en enfonçant son nez dans la tasse, cramoisi.

* * *

« Ca suffit Sakura, doudou va dans la machine à laver un point c'est tout !, s'énerva franchement Shuuzou contre sa sœur, et pourtant ça ne lui arrivait que très rarement.

\- Mais non !, gémit la petite en sanglotant. Il va avoir mal si tu le mets là-dedans !

\- Ecoute, soupira l'adolescent, plus doux, doudou a passé tout son temps avec toi cette semaine. Il t'a accompagnée pour guérir, c'est génial, mais maintenant il est tout plein de microbes et il faut le laver si tu ne veux pas vite retomber malade. »

Sakura baissa la tête et renifla, jouant maladroitement avec ses pieds. Elle comprenait tout ça, mais elle était déchirée entre son bien-être à elle et celui de son nounours.

La solution sortit de la bouche du troisième protagoniste.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui faire prendre un bain, lança Shougo, l'air de rien, en faisant mine d'être plongé dans son bouquin de japonais.

\- Un bain ?, demanda la petite fille en se tournant vers lui, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Shuuzou, pour une fois reconnaissant envers le mauvais élève. On n'a qu'à remplir l'évier d'eau chaude, mettre un peu de savon et laver doudou à la main. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Oui ! », s'exclama Sakura en levant les bras, ragaillardie.

Shuuzo prit la peluche du bout des doigts tandis que Shougo remplissait l'évier de la cuisine sous les yeux émerveillés de Sakura, perchée sur une chaise pour être à la hauteur du plan de travail. Après avoir ajouté un brin de lessive dans l'eau, le nounours y fut plongé jusqu'au cou. Les six mains ne tardèrent pas à triturer doudou dans tous les sens pour bien le frictionner. La rosette rit en voyant toutes les bulles se former à la surface; un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, elle donna une petite pichenette dans l'eau pour éclabousser son voisin de gauche – _Haizaki-kun_.

« Hé !, s'indigna le garçon en se frottant les yeux. C'est bien les gamins ça, ça fait n'importe quoi dès qu'on leur met un peu d'eau entres les mains ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! »

Mais Sakura rayonnait littéralement, et Shougo se sentait mal de défaire sa moue heureuse avec un geste maladroit dont il avait le secret. Il préféra s'attaquer au plus âgé qui se faisait discret dans son coin. Une belle vague s'abattit sur son nez, éclaboussant quelque peu la fillette au passage.

« Arrêtez ça tous les deux !, s'exclama Shuuzou en s'essuyant. Tu vas retomber malade, Sakura ! »

Seuls un ricanement moqueur et un petit rire cristallin lui répondirent.

* * *

 _ **Oui, je sais que c'est nul, très niais et que ça ne sert strictement à rien; mais je voulais essayer au moins une fois. Maintenant, je sais que je n'écrirais plus jamais de trucs comme ça...**_

 _ **Bref, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou vos suggestions :-)**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	5. Kuroko no Basket - Midorima

**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basket

 **Personnages principaux** **:** Sakura Haruno, Shintarou Midorima

 **Pairing :** Sakura x Midorima

 **Résumé du manga :** Le club de basketball du collège Teikô est connu pour être l'un des meilleurs du pays. Au sein de l'établissement, cinq génies du sport sont connus sous le nom de « Génération des Miracles ». À la fin de leur scolarité, les cinq adolescents se dispersent dans des lycées renommés, désirant chacun mener leur équipe au sommet.

 **Présentation du personnage :** Midorima Shintarou est un membre de la fameuse Génération des Miracles, connu pour être un formidable _shooter_ qui ne manque jamais ses paniers à trois points. Il semble toujours très sérieux et est aussi très superstitieux; chaque matin, il consulte le _Oha-Asa_ pour connaître son objet chanceux du jour.

 **Contexte de l'OS :** Midorima et Sakura sont deux lycéens appartenant à la même classe. Férue de lecture et possédant de ce fait une imagination débordante, la rose se demande ce que son camarade aux curieux cheveux verts peut bien faire en dehors des cours…

 _ **Vert solitude, rose sollicitude**_

Il portait toujours des lunettes à monture noire qu'il remontait fréquemment sur son nez d'un tic de la main gauche et drapait consciencieusement ses doigts dans des bandes blanches chaque matin, comme deux caractéristiques indissociables du personnage. C'était ainsi, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves du lycée Shutoku, que Sakura Haruno s'était attardée sur le jeune homme aux étranges cheveux verts assis juste devant elle en cours.

Midorima Shintarou de son nom, il restreignait le contact social à son strict minimum et semblait passer son temps à étudier – le matin quand il arrivait plus tôt que les autres, le livre était déjà ouvert; à l'heure du déjeuner, il coinçait les aliments entre ses baguettes tout en lisant; il restait exactement une heure après la fin des cours avec toujours le même livre ouvert. Mais chaque jour, à dix-sept heures précises, il refermait le manuel dans un claquement sec et se levait machinalement, droit comme un I, ajustant son sac sur son épaule et glissant le livre sous son bras. A ce moment-là, il faisait coulisser la porte de la salle de classe, sortait, la refermait, et disparaissait jusqu'au lendemain sans un mot échangé avec quiconque.

Sakura avait longtemps été intriguée par l'énergumène. Elle aurait pu juste le prendre pour un garçon plus intelligent que la moyenne qui se fichait des êtres inférieurs qui pullulaient autour de lui; des comme ça, il y en avait toujours au moins un par promotion. Mais Haruno, la tête pleine de ses lectures romanesques, s'était toujours dit qu'il cachait quelque chose d'autre. De plus profond. Plus personnel. Plus obscur, même, si son imagination s'envolait trop loin.

Midorima Shintarou était une énigme que Sakura voulait résoudre. Un jeune homme atypique qui fuyait les relations humaines et qui disparaissait chaque soir sans que personne ne sache jamais ce qu'il fabriquait; le scénario était on ne peut plus simple mais toute aventure était bonne à prendre pour la rose qui ne rêvait que de sortir de la banalité du quotidien. La vie perdait à chaque jour qui passait un peu plus de sa saveur tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la routine – chambre, parents, bus, lycée, amis, bus, parents et retour à la case départ. Mises à part les bouquins qu'elle trainait partout dans son sillage, Sakura n'avait rien de bien passionnant dans son existence. C'est pourquoi l'idée de colorer d'un soupçon de vert ses journées moroses n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

Midorima, elle se l'était déjà imaginé frivole – enthousiaste, enjôleur, fêtard invétéré -, en opposition complète avec le caractère qu'il feignait de montrer chaque jour. Toute la journée, il jouerait un rôle qu'il aurait consciencieusement préparé et peaufiné avant d'ôter son masque à la nuit tombée pour se lâcher jusqu'à l'aube. Il se rendrait alors dans un club animé, s'assiérait avec une fausse nonchalance devant le bar en ôtant ses lunettes à la monture trop sérieuse, rabattrait ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne et se parerait de son plus beau sourire de séducteur. A l'aise dans cet endroit où suinterait déjà la chaleur des corps et de l'alcool, il commanderait un cocktail au nom évocateur et dont les néons reflèteraient la couleur, avec un clin d'œil complice au barman – _mets ça sur mon ardoise, mon pote_. Apportant le verre à son visage d'un mouvement élégant et savamment calculé trahissant son habitude et son désir d'attirer l'attention, il entrouvrirait les lèvres lentement, très lentement, pencherait la tête subtilement en arrière pour dévoiler son cou, fermerait ses yeux aux longs cils ombrageant ses pommettes, et boirait à petites gorgées mesurées le liquide, laissant sa gorge le brûler agréablement tandis que sa glotte monte et descend sous sa peau et sous les yeux hagards et vitreux des clients déjà éméchés. Ensuite, il reprendrait artistement contenance en se redressant, et se pourlècherait les lèvres dans le geste le plus érotique qui soit – sa bouche s'entrouvrant sur une langue rose qui courrait après les gouttelettes d'alcool demeurées embrasser ses lèvres charnues. Et alors, en bon allumeur qu'il serait, il reposerait sa boisson avec une lenteur exagérée, et le tintement du verre sur le comptoir serait comme le signal de l'ouverture de la chasse; tous les autres buveurs, et notamment les buveuses, se jetteraient sur lui pour espérer happer un bras, une main, un doigt, un morceau de torse ou même une jambe, qu'importe tant que l'on pouvait s'arracher le droit de toucher ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle de cet être diablement tentateur.

Mais aussi alléchante que puisse être cette vision, cela n'était rien de plus qu'un fantasme et Sakura le savait bien. C'est pourquoi elle avait ensuite opté pour se figurer son camarade plus sombre, torturé, avec un charisme qui lui viendrait de sa haute stature et de ses larges épaules.

Midorima ferait partie de l'un de ces gangs de rue dont les membres qui daignaient encore se pointer au lycée s'amusaient à foutre les frousse aux gringalets et à draguer les nanas un peu mignonnes. Avec son crâne rasé ou ses cheveux décolorés, la chaîne accrochée au pantalon, un t-shirt de marque à la place de la chemise de son uniforme, un pendentif de mec dur se balançant sur son torse qu'il bombe fièrement, le yankee se balade dans les couloirs de l'établissement comme s'ils étaient sa propriété, comme s'il était le patron des lieux. Mais Shintarou n'aurait pas besoin de se faire remarquer ainsi, parce qu'il serait un voyou intelligent. Il garderait une contenance à chaque instant et une discrétion à toute épreuve en dépit de sa chevelure peu commune. Et même avec cela, il dégagerait une aura d'intimidation qui ferait raser les murs des plus baraqués. Parce que tout yankee qui se respecte saurait qu'en réalité, à l'extérieur de ces murs, c'était Midorima Shintarou le _boss_. Dès qu'il franchirait le portail du lycée, il s'engouffrerait dans une ruelle malfamée, troquant ses lunettes de vue contre une paire de Ray-Ban aux verres fumés. Il déboutonnerait sa veste, tirerait sur le nœud de sa cravate trop serrée, ébourifferait d'une main nonchalante ses cheveux, avant de sortir de la poche intérieure de son blazer un paquet de cigarettes. Il en sortirait une, la glisserait entre ses lèvres, sortirait son zippo de sa poche, placerait ses mains en contrefort et approcherait la flamme du bout de sa clope pour l'allumer avant d'en tirer une longue bouffée. Il présenterait ensuite son visage au ciel à peine visible entre les façades aveugles des immeubles pourris et recracherait la fumée à la gueule de quelques dieux invisibles. Il darderait ensuite ses prunelles acérées sur les silhouettes se profilant tout au bout de l'impasse, masse informe de _tafioles_ armées de battes de baseball et de pieds-de-biche. Il retrousserait alors ses manches, écraserait la clope à peine entamée sous sa semelle, et courrait avec la force du héros déchu vers ses ennemis pour leur éclater la tronche à mains nues.

Bien que très séduisant à ses yeux présentés sous ce jour, Sakura doutait fortement que le garçon aux cheveux étrangement verts serait ainsi du genre à mener une double vie – sans compter que son petit doigt avait l'air toujours bien à sa place. Le dernier scénario qu'elle avait envisagé était on ne peut plus dramatique.

Midorima Shintarou serait en apparence un jeune homme tout-à-fait dans la norme, sans histoires particulières, sans cadavre dans le placard. Il serait distant, mais poli envers les adultes et pas désagréable envers ses camarades. Il écouterait en cours, étudierait bien tous les soirs, récolterait toujours de bonnes notes. Il ne serait inscrit dans aucun club, mais il n'en aurait pas besoin pour améliorer sa moyenne et ses professeurs ne l'embêteraient donc pas avec ça. En fait, s'il n'avait pas été affublé de sa curieuse tignasse à la couleur incongrue, il aurait été Monsieur Tout-le-monde, un adolescent d'une banalité presque affligeante. Sauf que Midorima cacherait un lourd secret derrière son attitude froide, un trouble qui le dépasserait et qu'il préfèrerait enfermer au plus profond de lui-même pour le cacher aux autres, ne laissant filtrer qu'une tout petite lueur mélancolique au fond de ses prunelles que personne n'arriverait à percevoir derrière le verre trop épais de ses lunettes trop carrées. Chaque soir, après les cours, il ferait un crochet par l'hôpital avant de rentrer chez lui – dans sa maison trop grande, dans sa maison trop vide. Parce que son père, la seule famille qu'il lui resterait alors après le décès en couche de sa mère, serait atteint d'une maladie incurable qui le priverait de ses forces et le clouerait sur un lit aseptisé depuis deux ans déjà. Son fils bien-aimé viendrait le voir chaque jour sans faute, s'assiérait à côté de lui pour tenir sa main calleuse, lui offrirait l'un de ses rares sourires qu'il n'osait accorder à personne d'autre. Dans les yeux embués de larmes de son père, il verrait toute la douleur que lui causait son mal, tout le bonheur que lui procurait la vue de son enfant - et Midorima, incapable de soutenir ce regard si sincère, détournerait ses prunelles pour fixer le sol; parce que Shintarou ne pourrait pas se résoudre à le lui dire, à avouer à son père qui se battait pour la vie qu'il se savait lui-même condamné depuis quelques mois déjà, parce que la même maladie le rongerait mais que, malgré son traitement quotidien, il ne serait pas doué de la même force que lui et se laisserait inexorablement ronger par le cancer.

Autant dire que quand Sakura tapotait le coin de ses yeux humides avec sa manche à chaque fois qu'elle repensait au mélodrame de cette hypothèse, elle avait la quasi-certitude qu'elle n'était pas à un pouce de la vérité quant au secret que cachait son camarade.

* * *

Pour enfin satisfaire sa curiosité bouillonnante de lectrice, Sakura, apprentie détective digne des enseignements de Sherlock Holmes, Miss Marple et Hercule Poirot entre autres, décida de prendre Midorima en filature.

A la fin des cours, tandis que la sonnerie retentit à seize heures tapantes, la jeune femme fit mine de rester étudier encore une heure de plus, tout comme sa cible le faisait tous les jours sans exception depuis le début de l'année. Elle sortit son manuel d'anglais et en parcourut les lignes en diagonale, tout occupée qu'elle était à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil au garçon assis juste devant elle.

A dix-sept heures précises, elle entendit le claquement sec d'un livre que l'on referme, suivi du bruit strident d'une chaise que l'on recule. Tandis que Shintarou quittait la pièce, un livre coincé sous son bras, Sakura se leva avec le plus de naturel possible avant de le suivre de loin à petits pas pressés.

Ils troquèrent leurs chaussons contre leurs chaussures, empruntèrent les portes vitrées du lycée, sortirent de la cour par le portail, continuèrent tout droit sur environ cent mètres avant de bifurquer à droite. Et, à sa grande surprise, Sakura ne suivit pas son camarade jusqu'à un bar, une ruelle malfamée ou un hôpital, mais bel et bien jusqu'à un vieux terrain de basket qu'elle se souvenait avoir utilisé de temps à autres avec ses amis quand elle était encore à l'école primaire.

Midorima se dirigea vers l'un des buissons du bosquet bordant le terrain et en sortit un ballon orange. Il posa ensuite son sac de cours et son livre sur un banc, se plaça au milieu du carré de béton, juste en face du panier, derrière ce qu'Haruno supposait être la ligne des trois points, et lança sans préambule; marquant un point parfait avec une nonchalance déconcertante. La balle avait décrit une courbe magnifique dont même une novice comme Sakura pouvait admirer l'élégance; elle suintait un entraînement de longue date, tout en révélant une aptitude innée.

Il semblerait qu'après tout, à défaut de mener une double vie palpitante, Midorima Shintarou fût un génie du basket qui aimait jouer en solitaire.

Le jeune homme récupéra le ballon avant de courir sur le terrain en dribblant, puis se replaça pour tirer un nouveau trois points ahurissant. Si admirative qu'elle en restât immobile, Sakura laissa néanmoins échapper un petit cri mêlant son enthousiasme à sa surprise, révélant par la même sa position. Le vert tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction, le soleil se reflétant sur le verre de ses lunettes ayant l'air de donner un éclat dangereux à ses prunelles. L'adolescente se raidit instantanément.

Cependant, Midorima l'eut à peine jaugée et _a priori_ reconnue qu'il poussa un soupir et détendit ses épaules. D'exaspération ou de soulagement, Sakura ne le savait pas, mais en tout cas il n'avait pas l'air en colère contre elle. Elle osa alors s'approcher un peu, les bras timidement repliés derrière son dos et ses doigts jouant maladroitement entre eux. Les joues un peu rouges, elle se présenta à celui auquel elle n'avait encore jamais adressé la parole directement. Loin de la froideur à laquelle elle s'attendait, Midorima lui rendit rapidement la pareille avant de lui demander la raison de sa présence. Lorsque Sakura avoua à demi-mots qu'elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur lui, il eut l'air surpris, ses yeux brièvement écarquillés sous ses lunettes. Tandis que la jeune fille lui fit remarquer que cela ne devait pas être très amusant de jouer au basket tout seul, il n'hésita qu'une poignée de secondes avant de lui faire une belle passe franche. Comme Sakura dribblait un peu maladroitement et que Shintarou se plaçait devant elle en position défensive, la langue de ce dernier se délia en même temps que le match improvisé débuta.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre qu'elle lui posât des questions pour avoir une idée de ce qu'elle voulait savoir – elle lui avait confié l'avoir suivi pour mieux le connaître, et elle devait bien entendu se demander à présent ce qui pouvait bien l'intéresser à jouer tout seul avec son ballon. Il partagea alors un petit bout de sa vie avec elle, comme s'ils partageaient une banale conversation, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de la faire, comme si elle était une vieille amie complice.

Il lui expliqua qu'il avait un frère plus âgé, Takeru, dont il s'était toujours senti très proche malgré leurs cinq années de différence. Takeru avait l'habitude de jouer au basket au collège, inscrit dans le club depuis sa première année, et rapidement devenu un jeune espoir parmi les membres de son équipe. Midorima assistait souvent à ses matchs, les yeux brillants de fierté et d'admiration tandis que son aîné raflait des points avec un sourire énorme témoignant de son amour pour le sport.

Chemin faisant, les années passèrent et Takeru entra au lycée. Il en choisit un dont l'équipe de basket s'était déjà construite une petite réputation, et son petit frère avait hâte de revoir la lueur de joie sauvage étincelant dans ses yeux durant l'affrontement. Cependant, Takeru eut beau lui assurer qu'il s'était fait une place dans son équipe, il refusa tout net qu'il assistât à ses matchs officiels – _tu me stresserais trop_ , qu'il lui disait, _le niveau est vraiment haut maintenant, tu sais_. Midorima, naïf et aveuglé par la fierté du petit frère, crut Takeru sur parole et ne cessa de l'encourager tous les soirs.

Lorsque Takeru annonça à Shintarou que son équipe avait été qualifiée pour la demi-finale de la Winter Cup, ce dernier n'avait pas pu s'empêcher pour cette fois de se faufiler parmi les premiers rangs pour aller encourager son frère de vive voix. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ne put apercevoir les cheveux verts familiers de son frère ni sur le terrain, ni sur le banc. Non, ce n'était pas parmi les joueurs de basket qu'il vit son grand frère tant admiré, mais juste en face de lui, derrière la grande bannière marquée de la devise du lycée, _toujours plus haut_ , là où se regroupaient ceux qui encourageaient leur équipe de loin en faisant le plus de bruit possible avec des bouteilles en plastique. Leurs regards se croisèrent fugacement, et Midorima réalisa que sa fierté reposait sur un mensonge.

Takeru avait eu beau briller durant ses années au collège, le niveau de l'équipe de basket de son nouveau lycée était tout autre et il était demeuré incapable de se titulariser ou même de décrocher une place sur le banc des remplaçants. Midorima Takeru n'avait pas disputé un match depuis la seconde, mais, trop honteux de l'avouer à son frère aux yeux si brillants, il avait continué de lui mentir encore et encore pour que ses prunelles émeraude ne perdent jamais leur brillance.

Néanmoins, la façade avait à présent éclatée et Shintarou voyait la vérité crue, toute nue sous ses yeux innocents. Il s'était senti si mal pour son frère, humilié; il s'était si mal pour lui-même, trompé. Le soir, après dîner, tandis qu'il passait devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de son frère, il le vit recroquevillé sur lui-même, frappant le sol de ses poings désespérés, des larmes de rage dégoulinant le long de ses joues.

Témoin de la souffrance extrême que lui avait procuré le basket, Shintarou avait voulu haïr ce sport qu'il pensait vouloir pratiquer lui-même dans le sillage de son frère; mais il n'y avait pas réellement de traces à suivre en fin de compte, et le plus jeune des Midorima se sentait comme si, par respect pour son aîné et par crainte de connaître la même douleur un jour lui aussi, il se devait de rejeter le basket au plus loin. Pourtant, son amour pour le basket était tout aussi grand que celui qu'il portait à Takeru, et il se rendit bien vite compte que, malgré ses convictions, il ne pouvait complétement tromper son esprit; son cœur était tout entier prisonnier du ballon orange, il était incapable de le détester.

Alors, Midorima Shintarou prit une résolution à laquelle il s'était tenu depuis lors: il avait décidé de continuer à jouer au basket pour lui-même, mais jamais il ne jouerait pour les autres si c'était pour goûter comme son frère à l'amertume du rejet et de l'impuissance. Jamais il ne s'engagerait au sein d'une équipe quelle qu'elle puisse être.

Sakura se rendit compte à l'image du candide Midorima d'antan d'une chose; dans la vraie vie véritable, loin de ses fantasmes d'adolescentes, Midorima Shintarou était un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, avec ses petites particularités attachantes, ces caractéristiques bien à lui qui faisaient son charme. Il était encore un lycéen en quête de lui-même, pas tout-à-fait sûr de lui pour le moment – un garçon un peu renfermé, certes, mais c'était sa façon d'être et il avait simplement eu besoin que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui sincèrement pour pouvoir s'ouvrir un peu plus et se dévoiler. Il n'était pas un grand séducteur, pas un gros dur, pas un condamné à mort; il n'était ni le roi de la fête, ni le patron du quartier, ni la victime du cancer.

Il était juste lui-même, Midorima Shintarou, et ce au plus grand plaisir de Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 **Omake :**

A présent, quand Midorima refermait son livre, la sécheresse du mouvement trahissait son enthousiasme. Quand il disparaissait dans le bruit feutré de la porte qui coulisse, il était déjà loin dans le couloir, une petite main pêche dans la grande sienne, en marche rapide jusqu'au terrain de basket. Il s'entrainait, il faisait le beau devant une jolie fille aux cheveux roses, il jouait avec elle et il riait délicieusement. Puis, il partait se changer, entremêlait à nouveau ses doigts à d'autres, souvent s'arrêtait acheter à manger pour sa compagne et la ramenait ensuite chez elle. Arrivé devant sa maison, au bout de son périple, il se penchait en avant et attrapait le visage féminin en coupe. Dans la pénombre du porche, il embrassait sa petite amie.

Quand il se retournait, faussement nonchalant dans son attitude droite et fière, il se languissait déjà du lendemain, un fin sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Kuroko no Basket - Aomine

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket

 **Personnages principaux:** Sakura Haruno, Daiki Aomine, Ryota Kise, Shougo Haizaki

 **Pairing:** Sakura x Aomine (à sens unique), Aomine x Kise, Haizaki x Sakura – aucun des hommes n'est proprement nommé, mais j'ose espérer que vous les reconnaitrez

 **Résumé du manga :** Le club de basketball du collège Teikô est connu pour être l'un des meilleurs du pays. Au sein de l'établissement, cinq génies du sport sont connus sous le nom de « Génération des Miracles ». À la fin de leur scolarité, les cinq adolescents se dispersent dans des lycées renommés, désirant chacun mener leur équipe au sommet.

 **Présentation du personnage :** Aomine Daiki est un membre de la fameuse Génération des Miracles, admiré pour son style très sauvage prenant des formes improbables. Il est devenu si fort qu'il n'a pu se trouver un égal sur le terrain. S'il a d'abord été triste à ce sujet, il a fini par conclure que le seul qui pouvait le battre, c'était lui-même.

 **Contexte de l'OS :** Sakura Haruno, au beau milieu d'une fête étudiante et d'un fantasme à la vue d'une unique goutte de sueur.

* * *

 _ **Divin fantasme**_

La fête bat son plein; la tension monte, l'ambiance s'électrise et ainsi les corps se réchauffent.

Sakura a déjà bu trois bières, deux cocktails et un shooter; elle a commencé par ce qui était le moins cher, puis elle s'est laissé offrir des boissons aux noms alambiqués par des inconnus franchement très moyens. Tous ont tenté de la draguer et elle s'est faufilée entre les doigts de chacun.

Tout de même, son seuil de tolérance se rapproche à vue d'œil et sa vision se trouble au gré des gorgées d'alcool. Pas au point de trouver séduisant le rouquin débauché, le binoclard allumé ou le brunet bodybuildé, mais juste assez pour entrer dans un état de passivité intérieure tranquille; juste de quoi observer le monde entouré d'une brume agréable - il est tellement plus beau ainsi. Les contours en sont de plus en plus flous et indistincts, et pourtant elle discerne de mieux en mieux chaque détail apparemment insignifiant.

L'extériorité exacerbe tous ses sens; les couleurs la frappent avec encore plus d'intensité, la cacophonie ambiante s'assourdit dans un bruit de fond ouaté, l'odeur piquante de la sueur l'enivre de sa saveur suave, la chaleur lui donne des frissons qui la font soupirer, le liquide ambré dans son verre lui brûle la langue de la manière la plus douce qu'elle ait jamais connue, comme un baiser délicieux.

Sakura commence à tourner sur elle-même et dans sa tête; elle veut plus de visions euphorisantes, plus de mains invisibles sur son corps, plus de langues chaudes contre la sienne. Elle s'improvise ballerine langoureuse, lente et mesurée, la tête dodelinant de droite à gauche avec un sourire paresseux sur sa bouche cerise et dans la menthe de ses pupilles, les bras écartés comme pour mieux accueillir le voile soyeux qui l'enveloppe tout entière.

Elle fait des tours et des tours, évolue dans la salle sans que personne n'y prenne vraiment garde. Il ne reste plus dans le bar que des couples qui s'embrassent et se touchent sans pudeur, mais cette vulgarité ne l'atteint pas, ne l'atteint plus. Elle est entrée dans un état de plénitude absolue, elle est blottie dans un cocon tout doux, bercée dans l'étreinte d'un nuage caressant. Et tourne, et tourne, et tourne à petits pas, doucement, tendrement, presque amoureusement.

Lorsque ses paupières lourdes s'entrouvrent dans un cercle, ses prunelles captent malgré le mince interstice un cristal précieux qui brille de mille feux.

Elle perçoit à peine la chevelure bleu foncé et la chemise blanche qui contraste pourtant si violemment avec le teint basané; elle n'a d'yeux que pour le bijou précieux sur le haut de la tempe de l'homme qui semble lui faire de l'œil, irisé par le reflet des lumières tamisées. Il s'accroche vainement à la pointe d'une mèche de cheveux avant de tomber inéluctablement sur la peau caramel, et ce mouvement lui donne l'élan nécessaire à sa descente. Il court sur la pommette haute, glisse sur la joue lisse, cajole la mâchoire forte avant de disparaître un instant sous le menton défini; il reparait à peine qu'il reprend sa course indolente, humidifie le cou à la jugulaire battante, caresse le pectoral offert par la chemise à demi ouverte avant de s'évanouir à nouveau derrière le tissu – mais sans doute qu'il se laisse dériver encore plus bas, chatouillant le ventre ferme avec malice pour mieux bécoter le nombril, puis finalement titiller le liseré du boxer qui met un terme définitif à son escapade racoleuse.

C'est une simple goutte de sueur qui roule sur la surface halée d'un corps de quelque divinité antique.

Soudain, c'est une pluie de perles cristallines qui vient s'approprier le visage anguleux du dieu tentateur, versée par l'abondante chevelure blonde d'un autre dieu du plaisir. Le visage penché sur celui de son amant, les deux hommes se baisent les lèvres avec la même intensité qu'aux retrouvailles trop attendues d'un lendemain de guerre.

Oh, elle aurait pu se laisser enivrer infiniment par la danse sensuelle de ces deux corps, l'un aussi finement ciselé que celui d'un Apollon et l'autre aussi durement musclé que celui de Mars lui-même! Se laisser submerger par la charge érotique de ces grandes mains aussi assurées que douces qui s'échangent des caresses, de ces longues jambes musclées qui se cherchent et se fuient pour mieux se retrouver dans un entrelacs magnifique, de ces torses qui se bombent et retombent à la mesure des baisers que se partagent leurs lèvres rosées.

Mais que soit maudite la mortelle qui ose aspirer à l'immortalité d'un songe nullement autre qu'éphémère !

Deux bras sans scrupules lui broient ses hanches fines pour mieux la ramener sur terre. La chute est brutale, c'est l'Eve qui tombe du Paradis parce qu'elle a été trop près d'oser s'imaginer croquer dans le fruit défendu.

Le jeune homme brun qui lui a jadis offert une boisson s'est cru autorisé à la prétendre comme sienne. Il lui mord l'oreille dans un geste qu'il se persuade être excitant en l'abreuvant d'obscénités. Ses mains sont rudes sur son ventre, si moites qu'elle en sent l'humidité désagréable au travers du tissus de son débardeur; il pue une transpiration grasse qui lui vrille les narines; sa bouche est sèche et sa langue trop pressée dans son cou. Il est comme un insecte immonde qui s'est accroché à elle avec ses pattes répugnantes, la faisant d'un seul coup dégringolé du sommet du nirvana. Elle veut repousser cet être libidineux, mais elle est trop faible.

Elle repense à la goutte; a-t-elle été si belle en soi ou a-t-elle eu besoin du caramel de la peau tendue sur le torse tonique de l'éphèbe pour briller ainsi ?

Ce qu'elle voit dégouliner sur la mâchoire du nuisible ne parvient même pas à la raccrocher à un fil ténu de son fantasme; ce n'est pas une perle envoûtante qui trace un sillon sur la peau blanche, mais le reflet de ses propres larmes salées qu'elle est à deux doigts de verser.


	7. Owari no Seraph - Kureto

**Fandom:** Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the end

 **Personnages principaux:** Sakura Hiiragi, Kureto Hiiragi, Guren Ichinose, Mahiru Hiiragi

 **Pairing:** Sakura x Kureto, Sakura x Guren (relations filiales)

 **Résumé du manga :** Le monde est ravagé par une terrible maladie. Les enfants âgés de moins de treize ans, immunisés contre le virus, survivent. Mais ils sont réduits en esclavage par des vampires qui profitent de l'occasion pour sortir des profondeurs de la Terre. Lorsque Yûichirô Hyakuya parvient à revenir à la surface, il apprend que l'humanité n'est pas entièrement décimée et rejoint les rangs de l'Armée Impériale du Japon ayant pour but d'exterminer les vampires.

 **Présentation du personnage :** Kureto est le Lieutenant-Général de l'Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon et en passe de devenir le nouveau chef de la famille Hiiragi. Il a la très forte conviction qu'il est nécessaire d'exterminer tous les vampires et que l'ADIJ doit contrôler le monde. Il est un personnage très fier, manipulateur et impitoyable.

 **Contexte de l'OS :** Sakura est née d'une union trop jeune, c'est un accident et pourtant…

* * *

 _ **Innocence volée**_

Quoique la dernière once de sens moral qui lui restait pût lui souffler insidieusement, Kureto était convaincu qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Sakura ferait de grandes choses dans un futur proche, elle serait la clef qui leur permettra à tous, humains, de vivre enfin en paix à l'avenir.

* * *

Les vagissements du bébé résonnèrent comme le glas dans la pièce confinée, un signal de mort inéluctable et d'ineffable chaos.

Mahiru Hiiragi, tout juste âgée de seize ans, haletait fortement tandis qu'elle serrait la main de son petit-ami jusqu'à lui en rompre les os. Des signes confus d'un noir d'encre grandissaient sur son visage; prenant naissance sur ses tempes, ils grignotaient chaque second un peu plus de sa peau. Mais Guren n'avait d'yeux que pour la toute petite chose qui venait de voir le monde, une créature qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé imaginer voir si tôt dans son existence mais qui semblait prendre toute la place à cet instant précis. Elle – car il avait engendré une fille – était vraiment minuscule et de fins cheveux violet pâle comme ceux de sa mère constellaient son crâne fragile de nouveau-né. Elle criait et hurlait dans les bras de la soldate qui avait dû accoucher Mahiru d'urgence, le visage rouge et froissé.

Guren n'anticipa pas le prochain mouvement.

Dans un fracas métallique, Mahiru bondit de son lit, les cuisses encore sanguinolentes, alors même qu'elle aurait dû se sentir terrassée par l'enfantement, et transperça la poitrine de la militaire en plein milieu. Le liquide pourpre jaillit sur le visage de sa fille qui redoubla ses pleurs à en suffoquer. Elle retira son bras du trou béant et lécha le sang dont il était maculé avec la plus grande avidité, les yeux vermillon et la dentition acérée. Guren n'écouta que son nouvel instinct de père lorsqu'il récupéra le paquet de linges qu'était sa progéniture pour l'éloigner de la femme qu'il aimait.

Sauf que Mahiru ne l'était plus, plus celle qu'il connaissait; le processus de métamorphose s'était accéléré sous la pression de l'accouchement, et elle s'était définitivement transformée en vampire. Le regard aussi gourmand que cruel, elle avait semblé si près de tuer leur bébé pour s'abreuver de son sang que Guren dut étouffer un sanglot. Déjà désorienté par sa trop jeune paternité, il devait en plus être tourmenté par le démon qui avait pris la place de sa petite-amie. Affamée, cette dernière se jeta sur lui; mû par un réflexe qu'il ne saurait décrire, il dégaina son épée et la pointa face à lui.

Il n'oubliera jamais la sensation tragique, comme s'il avait été la lame elle-même, de traverser le corps de son amour comme dans du beurre, dans un atroce bruit de succion qui le fit vagir de concert avec sa fille.

* * *

Après l' « incident », il en allait du devoir de Tenri Hiiragi de tenir une réunion de famille exceptionnelle. Ainsi, ses deux fils légitimes, Kureto et Seishirou, avaient répondu à l'appel, ainsi que son fils adoptif, Shinya, et Shinoha, la sœur cadette de Mahiru, pour juger le coupable : Guren Ichinose, tenant dans ses bras l'objet du crime; la petite créature à la chevelure mauve qui s'était endormie dans sa couverture, les sourcils et le nez froncés. Ce dernier avait le teint cireux et les bras tremblants même s'il tentait vainement de le cacher.

« Tu as continué de fréquenter ma fille alors que je te l'avais expressément interdit, mais tu l'as quand même engrossée, mettant ses jours en danger, et pour finir tu l'as tuée », tonna la voix grave du patriarche. « As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? »

Guren se raidit, tête basse, plus soumis qu'il ne l'avait jamais été face à la grande famille Hiiragi qu'il aimait tant railler jadis.

« Dites-moi juste ce que vous comptez faire de Sakura, murmura-t-il en glissant ses yeux vides de toute émotion sur le corps de sa fille.

\- Sakura ?, grinça Seishirou en arquant un sourcil avec dégoût. Tu as donné un nom à cette chose ? »

Guren ne répondit pas. Oui, il avait prénommé sa fille Sakura quand un médecin était venu le voir après l' « incident ». Il lui avait posé la question fatidique – _avez-vous choisi un prénom pour votre enfant ?_ – et il n'avait réfléchit qu'une demi-seconde, revoyant dans un flash le cerisier en fleur sous lequel il avait aperçu Mahiru pour la première fois, et il avait dit _oui, elle s'appelle Sakura_.

« Même si j'abhorre le fait que l'enfant vienne de toi, elle reste ma petite-fille, une Hiiragi, annonça Tenri. J'en ferais une héritière de la famille. »

Remettre sa fille entre leurs griffes ? Et la laisser grandir dans l'hypocrisie la plus totale tandis qu'on la modèlerait de toute part pour en faire un être supposément parfait, aussi insensible que puissant ?

« Je pourrais m'occuper d'elle », affirma Kureto, les bras croisés, en échangeant un regard entendu avec son père.

Guren serra les dents et darda ses prunelles flamboyantes de colère sur l'aîné Hiiragi. Laisser Sakura être élevée par le connard extrémiste prêt à tout pour débarrasser le monde des vampires ?

« Et si je refuse de vous la laisser ?, tempêta-t-il en serrant sa fille contre lui.

\- Ai-je eu l'air de te demander ton avis ?, répondit le doyen d'une voix égale. Je t'ai laissé beaucoup plus de libertés que tu n'en méritais, Guren Ichinose. J'aurais pu te tuer il y a longtemps déjà mais je t'ai laissé vivre car je savais que mort, Mahiru m'échapperait complètement. Maintenant que tu as semé la discorde dans _ma_ famille, tu n'as plus ton mot à dire. Kureto s'occupera du bébé et tu n'auras plus le droit de l'approcher, est-ce bien clair ? »

Guren feula comme un animal enragé, le dos rond, prêt à bondir sur quiconque tenterait de lui arracher Sakura des bras. Cette dernière, agitée par les soubresauts de la poitrine haletante de son père, se réveilla en geignant, des larmes s'amoncelant au coin de ses yeux. Kureto commença à s'approcher de lui – _d'elle_ –avec cette démarche caractéristique pleine de confiance, comme si le monde lui appartenait tout entier. Shinya fit écran en se plaçant devant son ami, les bras tendus.

« Attends, grand frère !, s'exclama-t-il. Peut-être qu'on pourrait laisser Guren s'occuper de Sakura au sein de la famille, on n'est pas obligé de les séparer complètement !

\- Pousse-toi », dit simplement Kureto en le balayant de côté d'un geste ferme de la main.

Profitant du fait que Guren ne pût dégainer son arme, il prit possession de sa propre épée et lui en enfonça le pommeau dans l'estomac. Le plus jeune se courba violemment avant de tomber à genoux, évitant de justesse la chute à sa fille. Kureto remit alors son arme dans son fourreau et se baissa pour prendre le bébé de force.

Les prunelles de Guren virèrent au cramoisi et il laissa ses bras choir, comme n'ayant plus la maîtrise de son corps.

« S'il te plaît, chuchota-t-il en relevant ses yeux rouges baignés de larmes, laisse-la juste s'appeler Sakura ». Sa voix était inhabituellement faible par rapport à l'effronterie dont il aimait faire preuve face à l'aîné Hiiragi.

Kureto prétendit qu'il lui fit pitié à un point tel qu'il consentit à entendre sa supplique.

* * *

Le patrimoine génétique de Sakura était puissant, Kureto en était persuadé.

Six ans plus tard, la petite fille arborait fièrement ses courts cheveux violet pâle constellés de mèches rosâtres, et ouvrait ses yeux verrons curieux sur le monde; l'œil droit ambré de sa mère et la prunelle noire profonde héritée de son père.

Elle était d'une vivacité d'esprit inédite pour son jeune âge et déjà très à l'aise avec son corps souple et agile. Elle ferait rapidement un candidat idéal pour ses projets.

« Papa ! », s'écria la fillette en riant, heureuse de voir Kureto après qu'il se fut absenté trois jours pour mener une mission à bien.

Elle enserra sa taille entre ses bras minces et se blottit contre son ventre. Il lui tapota le haut de la tête dans un semblant d'affection – Sakura devait impérativement continuer à lui manger dans la main. Il avait fini par apprendre qu'un humain était plus obéissant quand on lui ordonnait par la force, certes, mais qu'il ne donnait le maximum de lui-même que lorsque l'on feignait lui accorder toute sa confiance.

Alors oui, Sakura était devenue officiellement la fille de Kureto, et Guren ne pouvait qu'observer cette mise en scène de loin lors de ses rares visites à la maison-mère en tant que Lieutenant-Colonel de l'Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon. Souvent, comme ses pupilles oscillaient entre le pourpre et le noir, il oscillait lui-même entre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras – ce petit ange encore innocent – et de lui arracher cet œil infâme qui lui rappelait tant son amour perdu – et pour lui faire ressentir la douleur qui le tenaillait depuis ces six années.

* * *

« Kureto, attends ! », s'époumona Shinya en courant après le susnommé.

Celui-ci se retourna avec un regard ennuyé tandis qu'il tenait la petite main de Sakura dans la grande sienne. Il était juste devant _la_ porte, prêt à franchir le point de non-retour.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'emmènes là-bas ?, demanda le blanc de la voix éraillée de ceux qui ont la vérité sous les yeux et ne la veulent pas voir tant elle fait mal.

\- Sakura a de grandes choses à accomplir et elle est tout-à-fait d'accord avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui !, approuva la fillette en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. Papa a dit que je serai bientôt capable d'aider tout le monde ! »

Shinya sentit son cœur se briser devant tant d'innocence bafouée.

« Est-ce que tout ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?, demanda-t-il dans un ultime recours pour adoucir le cœur de pierre de son grand frère.

\- Si par « tout ça » tu veux dire le sauver le monde, oui, je pense que « tout ça » en vaut largement la peine. »

Kureto vit volte-face à ces mots et poussa fermement la porte de son laboratoire du plat de sa main libre. Il installa rapidement Sakura dans la pièce aseptisée en plaçant des électrodes et des parchemins sur ses tempes, son front, sa poitrine, ses bras et ses jambes.

« J'ai quand même un peu peur, papa, murmura Sakura en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, honteuse.

\- Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas », la rassura le jeune homme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sakura lui sourit gentiment et il la contempla une dernière fois, juste une fraction de seconde, sa petite silhouette flottant dans la blouse blanche trop grande, avant de se placer derrière la vitre de protection.

« Allez-y, ordonna-t-il à ses scientifiques.

\- Kureto ! », hurla Guren en ouvrant violemment la porte derrière lui, mais le fatal bouton avait déjà été pressé.

Une dose médicamenteuse se déversa dans le corps frêle de Sakura. Le choc lui coupa d'abord le souffle, puis elle cria d'une douleur telle que ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche écumait. De violents spasmes la secouaient comme une poupée désarticulée sous les yeux noirs impuissants de son père.

Lorsque l'injection prit fin, la tête de la petite fille pendait mollement sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle trouva la force de la relever, ses cheveux étaient d'un rose profond et ses yeux émeraude acéré.

L'expérience était un succès. Sakura était désormais un séraphin de la fin, un ange de la destruction; le salut de l'humanité.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cet OS vous a plu !**_

 _ **Petite question : est-ce que vous pensez que je dois continuer de publier mes OS ici ou que je ferais mieux de les publier séparément dans les cross-over dédiés ? C'est vrai que je publie sur le fandom réservé à Naruto et j'ai l'impression que ce recueil n'intéresse pas beaucoup – ce que je comprends aisément. Mais il y a quand même quelques « followers » donc je préfère prendre mes précautions. Voilà, votre avis m'est très important et je vous remercie de bien vouloir me le faire partager :-)**_


	8. Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji - Kyouya

**Fandom:** Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji/The Wolf Girl and the Black Prince

 **Personnages principaux:** Sakura Haruno, Sata Kyouya, Erika Shinohara

 **Pairing:** Sata x Erika et Sata x Sakura

 **Résumé du manga:** Erika Shinohara rentre au lycée et craint de ne pas pouvoir se faire des amis. Pour s'intégrer, elle fait croire qu'elle sort avec un garçon. Cependant, son prince charmant n'existe pas, mais pour se constituer une preuve, elle prend en photo un beau jeune homme croisé dans la rue. Ce jeune homme n'est autre que Sata Kyouya qui se trouve être un élève de son lycée…

 **Présentation du personnage:** Sata Kyouya est très célèbre au lycée car il plait beaucoup aux filles. Il accepte de faire semblant d'être le petit ami d'Erika; doux devant les autres élèves, il est en réalité sadique et manipulateur. Il considère Erika comme son chien, bien que des sentiments amoureux naissent avec le temps.

 **Contexte de l'OS :** Kyouya veut se débarrasser de son chien en faisant mine de le remplacer par un chat. Je n'ai rien contre Erika ou même Kyouya ! mais cet OS est devenu un peu malsain malgré moi…

* * *

 ** _La comptine du chien renversé par un chat_**

Kyouya avait toujours nourri une tendresse particulière pour les chiens. Dociles, fidèles, affectueux, ces animaux lui apportaient la stabilité et le réconfort dont il avait lui-même besoin. C'est pourquoi rencontrer Erika Shinohara avait été une aubaine; elle se parait de toutes les caractéristiques canines qu'il appréciait, obéissante, attachée, câline.

Quand il lui disait d'aboyer, elle jappait joyeusement; quand il lui demandait de se taire, elle arrêtait de parler; quand il lui opposait un refus catégorique pour aller se balader on-ne-sait-où romantiquement, elle acceptait son ton condescendant avec le sourire – je comprends Kyouya-kun, ce sera pour une prochaine fois Kyouya-kun ! ~

Il aurait pu se contenter d'être devenu le centre du monde de cette fille, son égo flatté par ses incessantes paroles dithyrambiques à son égard; cette jeune femme aux allures de gamine à laquelle il s'attachait bien malgré lui de plus en plus, comme un glissement lent et inarrêtable quand bien même il eût tenté d'enfoncer ses talons le plus profondément possible dans le sol. Il était au sommet d'une montagne, pareil à un roi couronné de joyaux et d'or et vêtu d'une cape de velours rouge et soyeuse; Erika se tenait au pied du mont – _à ses pieds à lui_ –, les yeux pétillants de candeur et d'admiration, et par une force d'attraction aussi inexplicable qu'inextricable, l'attirait vers elle – _vers le fond_.

Attrapé celui qui voulait posséder tout entier – Kyouya ne pouvait tout bonnement pas s'y résoudre, et pourtant il s'enfonçait, toujours plus profondément, s'embourbait dans cette relation devenue malsaine pour lui tandis que patiemment, subtilement, et risiblement _inconsciemment_ , le rapport de domination de leur couple tendait à s'inverser au profit de la jeune femme; de la mignonne chienne qui tirait de plus en plus sur la laisse de son maître à force d'excitation et dont la corde ne tenait plus qu'à un fil minusculement, _douloureusement_ , fin.

Il aurait pu mettre un terme à tout cela en un mot - un seul; ça aurait pu être _dégage_ ! ou _chienne_ ! ou _pute_ ! _pute_ de m'avoir happé ainsi de tes griffes apparemment innocentes avec tes pattes balourdes seulement en apparence et ton museau faussement mignon et tes yeux brillants mensongers ! Mais Kyouya n'avait rien dit car il savait qu'il se serait laissé emporter par ses émotions – ses émotions ! – et qu'il aurait pu la frapper et la ruer de coups et la détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en restât plus rien. Lui-même chien enragé il l'aurait taillée en pièces et ça l'aurait tué; parce qu'elle l'avait trop bien accroché à elle et qu'il l'aimait rien qu'un peu.

Il avait besoin d'un prétexte, une excuse, n'importe quoi qui lui permît de s'arracher de son étreinte empoisonnée tout en prenant l'air de celui affligé qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils en venaient à rompre. Il lui fallait quelque chose, peut-être même _quelqu'un_ , un élément perturbateur extérieur sur qui reporter la faute.

Sakura Haruno était cette cause prétexte. Après tout, quoi de plus approprié qu'un chat pour humilier un chien.

A la rondeur du corps tout en courbes gourmandes d'Erika s'opposait l'anatomie longue, fine et sensuellement pleine de Sakura; à la maladresse grossière de l'une se substituait l'agilité gracieuse de l'autre. Les cheveux chocolat comme un pelage doux et hirsute laissaient place à une crinière rose toujours parfaitement entretenue. Les grands yeux bruns expressifs rivalisaient avec les orbes émeraude aiguisées. Chienne contre chatte, le combat pour l'amour de Sata Kyouya.

Sans compter que la séduisante femme féline rôdait incessamment autour du roi comme autour de sa proie, apparemment charmée depuis quelques temps déjà. La naïve enfant canine ne s'était jamais préoccupée outre mesure de cela, mais Kyouya allait se faire un plaisir de laisser sa personne peine d'ouvertures accessibles aux pattes du chat. _Quel dommage de m'être fait happer, ce n'était vraiment pas ma faute, Erika ~_

Attrapé celui qui croyait manipuler tout entier – Kyouya n'avait pas prévu d'être une nouvelle fois attiré par une force d'attraction inexplicablement inextricable; la chatte avait des griffes aussi, mais plus assurées, encore plus dangereuses. A trop jouer, il a fini par se faire marquer – et maintenant il appartient tout entier à une autre qui l'a attrapé par le collet pour enfoncer sa langue râpeuse dans sa bouche et briser le cœur de celle dont il voulait désespérément se séparer. Mission accomplie, mais à quel prix ?

Oui, bravo Kyouya, tu as trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour plaquer ta copine bien malgré tes _bons sentiments_ – tu es tombé fou amoureux de ce que tu croyais exécrer le plus. Tu es pareil à un roi sur le haut de sa montage qui a chu de son piédestal non pas une mais deux fois, et maintenant tu es fermement maintenu à terre par un chat malicieux assis sur ton ventre, les lèvres scellées par les siennes et les mains clouées au-dessus de ta tête par ses griffes acérées ! Qui domine qui ? N'espère jamais plus te relever !

* * *

 _ **Merci aux nouveaux followers, je suppose que ce recueil restera ici encore un peu ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ou vos suggestions!**_


	9. Black Butler - Charles Grey

**Fandom:** Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji

 **Personnages principaux:** Sakura Haruno, Charles Grey, Queen Victoria

 **Pairing:** Sakura Haruno x Charles Grey

 **Résumé du manga :** Au XIXe siècle, le jeune comte Ciel Phantomhive, en tant que chien de garde de la Reine Victoria et accompagné de son diable de majordome Sebastian avec qui il a passé un contrat en échange de son âme, enquête sur les bas-fonds de Londres tout en cherchant à accomplir sa vengeance…

 **Présentation du personnage :** Le comte Charles Grey semble au premier abord un personnage joueur et gourmand, mais il utilise souvent la violence en n'hésitant pas à dégainer son épée pour tuer des gens sous les ordres de la Reine, dont il est l'un des majordomes.

 **Contexte de l'OS :** La Reine ne possède pas qu'un chien de garde, mais également un oiseau de proie.

* * *

 _ **Une touche de bergamote**_

Le chien était certes utile il donnait la patte quand on le lui demandait et savait flairer la laideur des hommes les plus ignobles. Nul besoin de friandises avec les Phantomhive, le collier était gravé dans la chair de leur cou et aucun d'entre eux n'eut jamais eu l'idée de se défaire de la laisse qui y était accrochée depuis bien plus de générations que la Reine Victoria pût en compter. Par son obéissance, le canidé ne dédaignait jamais aucun ordre et acceptait même les plus basses besognes, les pires ignominies qu'impliquait la maîtrise des bas-fonds de Londres et de la pègre qui y magouillait dans l'obscurité.

Le chien était certes utile mais insuffisant. Les Phantomhive se plaisaient à agir avec subtilité et discrétion, loin des yeux de la population qui sillonnait chaque jour les rues de la ville la plus influente du monde. Comtes en apparence, chiens dans l'ombre. Un double jeu qui leur seyait parfaitement et faisait leur fierté.

Le chien était certes utile mais un oiseau l'était tout autant. Au chien de garde sibyllin se substituait à la lumière du jour l'oiseau de proie. L'oiseau qui déployait ses larges ailes dans le ciel et tournoyait au gré du vent soufflé par la Couronne. L'oiseau qui repérait sa proie à vue, la happait dans ses serres et la dévorait sans plus de cérémonie. L'oiseau qui agissait sous les yeux de la société toute entière sans jamais qu'un seul individu ne fût conscient de ses machinations publiques.

A ses pieds, la Reine Victoria possédait un chien fidèle et besogneux à son bras, elle portait un rapace précis et vorace.

Vincent Phantomhive était l'actuel chien à la fourrure gris bleuté Sakura Haruno l'oiseau de proie aux plumes roses chatoyantes.

* * *

« Félicitations, comte Phantomhive, salua le bel oiseau en inclinant poliment la tête. J'ai appris pour la naissance de vos enfants.

\- Je vous remercie, lady Haruno, répondit le chien élégant de la même manière.

\- Vous ressemblent-ils ?

\- En tous points, selon ma femme.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie. »

Avec un sourire malicieux peint sur ses lèvres rouges comme une pomme empoisonnée, elle pénétra dans le salon royal d'où ressortait tout juste son alter ego canin. Deux majordomes tout de blanc vêtus fermèrent la porte à double battant derrière elle.

« Sakura ! s'exclama la Reine Victoria, son visage âgé rayonnant d'une joie enfantine. Venez donc déguster le thé avec moi. Phipps nous a préparé une superbe tarte à la fraise ! »

La jeune femme s'assit gracieusement en face de sa souveraine, tandis que le troisième majordome immaculé nommé Phipps lui tirait galamment une chaise. Ce dernier plaça ensuite les mets sucrés sur la table, puis servit le thé dans deux tasses en porcelaine décorées de fils d'or. Une savoureuse odeur de bergamote s'échappait du liquide écarlate. Sakura la huma avec délice en approchant la tasse de ses lèvres elle laissa brièvement ses paupières se fermer de délectation avant de les rouvrir pour darder ses prunelles émeraude à demi masquées par ses longs cils noirs sur l'un des deux hommes restés monter la garde devant la porte. John Brown ne manquait certes pas de charme, caché derrière le mystère de ses épaisses lunettes aux verres fumés. Mais Charles Grey, définitivement, était le plus séduisant des servants royaux. Sans à aucun moment détacher ses orbes verts fixés dans ceux argentés de son compagnon de jeu, elle pressa avec gourmandise ses lèvres sur le rebord de la porcelaine blanche et inclina légèrement la tête en arrière pour faire glisser le liquide merveilleux dans sa gorge. Après une lampée séductrice, elle reposa sa tasse sur la table, y laissant le sceau indécent de ses lamelles de chair. Les yeux bordés de cils laiteux de Grey s'y portèrent naturellement, le regard voilé d'une obscurité tentée.

« Qu'est-il donc advenu de notre très cher ambassadeur français ?, s'enquit la Reine avec une plissure d'inquiétude à la commissure des lèvres.

\- Tout est en ordre, je peux vous l'assurer. Je me suis chargée de lui et Scotland Yard a rapidement pris en charge les suites de l'affaire. Il ne saura nuire à nouveau à la Couronne d'Angleterre.

\- Quel soulagement, soupira la vieille femme, les yeux brillants. Ses sombres machinations ont tant fait souffrir la famille de feu mon mari !…

\- Il n'y a plus d'inquiétude à avoir, rassura la jeune Lady en serrant les fines mains ridées dans les siennes, chaudes et lisses.

\- Oh, mon tendre Albert ! », gémit la suzeraine en fondant brusquement en larmes.

John Brown quitta de suite son poste pour accourir auprès de sa maîtresse endeuillée. Il sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa veste et le lui tendit avec déférence. Puis, il arma chacune de ses mains d'une marionnette, l'une à l'effigie de la Reine et l'autre à celle de son défunt époux le Prince Albert, et les fit dialoguer joyeusement afin de la réconforter.

Sakura comprit vite que sa visite atteignait son terme et se leva de sa chaise.

« Si vous me le permettez, je vais à présent prendre congé, dit-elle en s'inclinant. Je vous ferai parvenir mon rapport écrit sur cette affaire dès que possible.

\- Bien sûr, mon enfant, répondit la suzeraine entre deux reniflements. Grey, veux-tu bien raccompagner Lady Haruno jusqu'à la sortie ? »

Charles Grey acquiesça avant d'ouvrir la porte afin que Sakura pût la franchir. La fragrance de bergamote était tenace sur le veston du beau majordome, put-elle constater non sans se pourlécher les lèvres en cachette.

* * *

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit poliment Grey en se dirigeant vers les portes du palais.

\- Voyons Charles ! s'exclama Sakura avec malice en trottinant à ses côtés pour caler son rythme à ses longues enjambées. Nous n'en sommes plus à tant de manières ! »

Elle frôla le dos de sa main de ses doigts. Il lui happa sans tarder son appendice féminin et le porta à ses lèvres soyeuses pour le baiser.

« Toutes mes excuses, ma Lady, mais il faut bien conserver les apparences, ne serait-ce qu'un peu », susurra-t-il contre sa peau, le regard charmeur.

La jeune femme rit avec fraicheur avant de tirer son amant par le col dans un couloir étroit et désert. Ce faisant, elle pressa dur ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Sakura, souffla faiblement l'homme contre elle, pas ici... »

Elle alla d'autorité chercher sa langue dans sa bouche pour faire taire ses supplications. Le goût du thé se mêlait à l'ardeur de leur baiser.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut libéré de son étreinte serrée, il demeurait la marque rouge de ses lèvres sur le haut de la bouche de Grey. Celui-ci avait la respiration haletante, les yeux sombres et la posture tendue.

« Bien. Où se trouve donc la sortie ? », demanda indolemment l'oiseau rose en faisant mine de partir, les hanches souples sous le tissu fluide de sa robe.

Mais le majordome l'avait déjà ramenée à lui, enivré par l'épice du thé noir et la délicatesse de la bergamote.


End file.
